


10 Things I Hate About You

by bibibipark



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibibipark/pseuds/bibibipark
Summary: A family rule forbids Lizzie Saltzman from dating until her unpopular twin sister, Josie, does. In an attempt to win Lizzie, Hope Mikaelson desperately attempts to set up Josie with Penelope Park, a rebel who may just be able to win Josie's heart.





	1. Introduction

Starting at a new school was nothing new for Hope Mikaelson. She was basically used to it by now with constantly moving around the country with her aunts. She finds herself in the guidance counselor’s office on her first day sitting opposite a far too cheery guidance counselor in her opinion.

“Hello Hope, my name is Emma and welcome to Mystic Falls High School. I’m sure you won’t find Salvatore any different than your old school. Same little asswipe mother-fuckers everywhere.” Emma says with a plastic smile never leaving her face. Hope just sits there fidgeting uncomfortably in her chair. “Any questions?” Emma asks.

Hope shakes her head answering “I don’t think so, ma’am.”

“Perfect then go forth. Scoot I’ve for deviants to see”.

Hope raises from her chair to leave and makes eye contact with a sullen-looking badass senior with short black hair who waits outside Emma’s door. Her slouch and smirk let’s Hope know just how cool she is.

Emma looks down at her file and slightly shakes her head before looking up.

“Penelope Park. I see we’re making our visits a weekly ritual” Emma states whilst giving Penelope a withering glance.

“I missed you” Penelope answers with a charming smile.

“It says here you exposed yourself to a group of freshman boys.”

“I spilled coffee on my white blouse. Needed to get the stain out,” explained Penelope with a smirk.

“In the middle of the cafeteria?” questioned Emma. Penelope just shrugged whilst Emma motioned for her to enter the office.

Hope watched this whole encounter wondering how someone can have such a care-free attitude. She shuffled out the door, bumping into a lanky, brainy senior with jet black hair who looked he will either end up a politician or game show host.

“You the new girl? Hope?” he questioned.

“So they tell me…” Hope replied.

“C’mon. I’m supposed to give you the tour. I’m Landon by the way.” They begin to head out of the office towards the hallway making small talk.

Landon steers Hope through the crowded hallway with prom posters covering the walls as he points to various cliques.

“We’ve got your basic beautiful people. Unless they talk to you first, don’t bother” he said whilst a group of beautiful people walked pass dressed in full jock or cheerleader attire. “Those are your cowboys,” he said whilst pointing towards several statson-wearing, big belt buckle, wrangler guys who walk by. They pass by an espresso cart with a group of teens huddled around it. “To the right, we have the Coffee Kids. Very edgy. Don’t make any sudden movements around them.” Hope chuckled at that comment.

Landon continues the tour leading Hope onto the school courtyard. “And these delusionals are the White Rastae.” Pointing towards several white boys in dreadlocks and Jamaican knit berets lounge on the grass. A cloud of pot smoke hovers above them. “Big Marley fans. Think they’re black. Semi-political, but mostly, they watch a lot of Wild Kingdom, if you know what I mean.” Landon continues whilst waving towards the one with the longest dreads. “Derek – save some for after lunch, yeah?” Landon shouted.

A very stoned Derek replies “Landon, my brother, peace” whilst throwing up the peace sign.

Hope continues to follow Landon as they walk into the cafeteria where loud music and loud student occupy the place. “So where do you fit in all this?” Hope asked.

Landon sits with a group of studious-looking teens gesturing for Hope to sit. “Future MBAs. We’re all Ivy League, already accepted. Someday I’ll be sipping Merlot while those guys are fixing my Saab.” He stated whilst pointing to the table of jocks as they torture various passers-by.

Landon continues to talk about the rest of the school, explaining the ins and outs of it but Hope stops listening as a gorgeous, tall blonde girl walks by in slow-mo. Pure and perfect, she passes Hope and Landon without a look in their direction. Hope is smitten.

“That girl – I –“ Hope stuttered.

“You burn, you pine, you perish?” Landon replied.

“Who is she?” Hope asked. “Lizzie Saltzman. Sophomore. Don’t even think about it.” Landon warned. “Why not?” Hope asked confused.

“I could start with your outfit, but it doesn’t matter. She’s not allowed to date until her twin sister does. And that’s an impossibility.” Landon stated.


	2. English Class

A room full of bored seniors doodle and stare off into space. Ms. Blaise, the one-step-away-from-medication, tries to remember what she’s talking about.

“Well, then. Oh, yes. I guess that does it for our analysis of The Old Man and the Sea. Any other comments?” Ms. Blaise sees Josie Saltzman raise her hand in the middle of the classroom. “Josie?” she said with dread.

“Why didn’t we just read the Hardy Boys?” Josie asked. “Im sorry?”

Josie went on to explain. “This book is about a guy and his fishing habit. Not exactly a crucial topic. Frankly, I’m baffled as to why we still revere Hemingway. He was an abusive, alcoholic misogynist who had a lot of cats.” The other students in the room rolled their eyes.

“As opposed to a bitter self-righteous hag who has no friends?” A few giggles fill the room. The comment came from Rafael Waithe, a well-muscled jock who loved to make fun of Josie. Josie ignored him, a gesture she has perfected over the years.

“That’s enough, Mr. Waithe.” Ms. Blaise said.

Josie tried her best to stay calm but begins to get fired up by ongoing giggles from her classmates. “I guess the school board thinks because Hemingway’s male and an asshole, he’s worthy of our time,” she says looking at up at Ms.Blaise, who is now fighting with her pillbox. Josie continued “What about Colette? Charlotte Bronte? Simone de Beauvoir?”.

Penelope who is lounging in her seat in the back row observing the whole thing, elbowed a crusty-looking crony, identified by the name SCURVY embroidered on his work shirt and chimed “Mother Goose?”. The class tittered and Josie wore an expression on intolerance towards the girl.

Before Josie could reply with a creative comeback, Ms. Blaise told her to go to the guidance counselor’s office immediately.

* * *

Josie now sits before Emma with an extremely bored face. She would rather be anywhere else than in this office.

“Josette Saltzman. My, my. You’ve been terrorizing Ms. Blaise again.” Emma said with a disapproving tone.

“Expressing my opinion is not a terrorist action” Josie deadpanned.

“Well, yes, compared to your other choices of expression this year, today’s events are quite mild. By the way, Kaleb gonad retrieval operation went quite well, in case you’re interested.”

“I still maintain that he kicked himself in the balls. I was merely a spectator.” Josie quipped.

“The point is Josie, people perceive you as somewhat…”

“Tempestuous?” Josie smiled.

“No… I believe “Heinous bitch” is the term used most often”. Emma grimaced as if she was referring to a medical condition. “You might want to work on that”.

Josie raised from her chair with a plastic smile on her face matching that of the counselors. “As always, thank you for your excellent guidance,” Josie said far too sweetly.

* * *

Whilst Josie was having to deal with both idiot boys and false counselors, Lizzie was sitting in English class ignoring her teacher drone on as she writes a note in her big lowing handwriting.

“I realise the language of Mr. Shakespeare makes him a bit daunting, but I’m sure you’re all doing your best,” the teacher droned.

Lizzie folded the note and passed it behind her with a flip of her hair to Dana. Dana opened the note and it reads: “RAFAEL WRAITHE SAID HI TO ME IN THE HALL! OH! MY GOD!”. Dana frowned to herself.

“Miss Saltzman, do you care to comment on what you’ve read so far?” the teacher asked.

Lizzie looked up and smiled the smile of Daddy’s little girl and replied “Not really”. The teacher shakes her head, but lets it go.

MG who is sat off to the side doodling in his notebook looked up and raised his hand. “Milton, would you like to comment. I’m assuming you’ve read the assignment.”

“Uh, yeah, I read it all”

“The whole play?”

“The whole folio. All the plays”

“You’ve read every play by William Shakespeare?” the teacher asked disbelievingly.

“Haven’t you?” MG returned raising a challenging eyebrow. The stunned teacher doesn’t answer and goes to call on the next student.

* * *

It was finally lunchtime and MG and Josie were sat down in the quiet corner, eating a carton of yogurt with gusto discussing their mornings. “Your sister is so amazing without. She’ll never read him. She had no idea,” MG states.

“The fact that you get excited every time you hear his name, is a little without in itself if you ask me. You’ll definitely TA Sophomore English to get out PE,” Josie attacked.

Josie’s attention was suddenly caught by Penelope as she walked by with her friends, lighting up a cigarette. MG noticed that she is staring.

‘Who’s that?” MG asked.

“Penelope Park. Random skid.” Josie replied.

“That’s Penelope Park? The one who was gone for a year? I heard she was doing porn movies,” Stated MG.

“I’m sure she’s completely incapable of doing anything that interesting,” deadpanned Josie.

“She always looks so…” “Block E?” Josie finished. Josie turned round to face MG and forced her yogurt into his hand. “MG, eat. Starving yourself is a very slow way to die.” MG eats the yogurt small spoonful at a time.

“I realize that the men of this fine institution are severely lacking, but killing yourself so you can be with William Shakespeare is beyond the scope of normal teenage obsessions. You’re venturing far past daytime talk show fodder and entering the world of those who need very expensive therapy,” Josie stated expressionlessly.

“Yeah but imagine the things he’d say during sex,” MG swoons.

Josie talks a minute to think about it. “Okay, say you do it. You kill yourself, you end up in wherever you end up and he’s there. DO you really think he’s gonna wanna dance with a ninety-pound compulsive who failed volleyball?”

MG was about to reply but his attention was struck by Lizzie across the courtyard as Lizzie and Dana parade by Rafael and his cohorts. One of the cohorts elbows Rafael “Virgin alert,” they whisper.

“Lookin’ good, ladies,” Rafael says adding a wink towards Lizzie. Lizzie smiles her coyest of smiles towards Raf.

Josie and MG watched this whole encounter. “Tragic,” MG states. Josie doesn’t respond except she sits there fuming away to herself.

* * *

Across the other side of the courtyard, Hope and Landon observed Rafael’s leers at Lizzie from their bench in another corner. Cowboys eating cue of a can of beans linger on the grass behind them.

“Why do girls like that always like guys like that?” asked Hope.

“Because they’re bred to. Their mothers liked guys like that, and their grandmothers before them. Their gene pool is rarely diluted,” replied Landon.

“He always has that shit-eating grin?” Hope asked after taking a drink of her soda.

“Rafael Waithe? Perma-shit-grin. I wish I could say he’s a moron, but he’s number twelve in the class. And a model. Mostly regional stuff, but he’s rumored to have a big tube sock ad coming out,” explained Landon.

The bell rings indicating the end of lunchtime, and the cowboys stand and spit into their empty bean cans. Hope and Landon rise as Hope tries to catch a glimpse of Lizzie as she walks back inside.

“You know French?” asked Landon.

“Sure do… my aunts taught me” replied Hope.

“Guess who just signed up for a tutor?” Landon smirked whilst wriggling his eyebrows towards Hope.

“You mean I’d get a chance to talk to her?” Hope said excitedly.

“You could consecrate with her, my friend,” replied Landon with a cheeky grin.

Hope watched as Lizzie flounces back into the building.


	3. Rules Are Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Josie and Lizzie are twins and should technically be in the same year but for the purpose of this story, Josie got to skip a year because she is pretty damn smart. Which explains why she wants to focus on her studies and not date anyone. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it so far. Penelope will be coming soon don't worry :)

It was finally the end of the school day. Josie and MG are walking towards Josie’s care until Rafael pulls up beside them in his red Viper. Rafael looks Josie up and down before addressing her.

“The vintage look is over, Josie. Haven’t you been reading your Sassy?” Rafael smirked.

“Yeah, and I noticed the only part of you featured in your big Kmart spread was your elbow. Tough break,” deadpanned Josie with an eyeroll.

Rafael was fuming at that remark. “They’re running the rest of me next month!” he practically spat. He zoomed away as Josie yanked open the door of her Dart. MG ties one of Josie’s silk scarves around his head, as if they’re in a convertible.

“The people at this school are so incredibly foul,” Josie state whilst starting the engine.

“You could always go with me. I’m sure William has some friends.” MG replied with a small smile.

Josie and MG both watch Rafael’s car as he slows down next to Lizzie and Dana as they walk towards the school bus. “Need a ride, ladies?” Rafael asked with a smirk on his face. Lizzie and Dana both nodded excitedly and couldn’t get into Raf’s car fast enough. He pulls away, revving his engine with a wide smile.

MG lowers his sunglasses to watch. “That’s a charming new development,” MG states with a slight tease in his voice. Josie doesn’t answer, but reaches over and puts a tape in the tape deck. The sounds of joyful punk rock fill the car and Josie begins to head bop along.

As they pull out, Landon crosses in front of them on his moped. Josie has to slam the brakes to keep from hitting the emo nerd. “Remove head from sphincter! Then pedal!” yelled Josie over the music.

Landon begins to fearfully, pedaling as Josie peels out, angry at the delay he caused. Hope rushes over to check that Landon is okay. “You all right?” Hope asked concerned. Landon slows to a stop.

“Yeah, just a minor encounter with the shrew.” Landon stated, readjusting his helmet.

“That’s her? Lizzie’s sister?” asked Hope.

“The Mewing, rampalian wretch herself,” sighed Landon.

Landon putters off, leaving Hope dodging Penelope’s grimy, grey Jeep – a vehicle several years and many paint jobs away from its former glory as a regulation mail truck. She sideswipes several cars on her way out of the school parking lot.

* * *

Caroline Forbes, attractive and focussed, sits in front of her computer, typing quickly. A shelf next to her on her right holds several bodice-ripper romance novels, bearing her name. Josie stands behind her, reading over her shoulder as she types away.

“Undulating with desire, Adrienne removes her crimson cape, revealing her creamy –” Josie is interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. In walks Alaric Saltzman, a blustery, mad-scientist-type obstetrician, wearing a doctor’s white jacket and carrying his black bag.

“I hope dinner’s ready because I only have ten minutes before Mrs. Johnson squirts out a screamer” states Alaric as he grabs the mail and rifles through it, bending down to give Caroline a kiss on the cheek on his way.

“In the microwave,” Caroline replies still typing away.

Alaric turns on the microwave to heat up his dinner and addresses Josie. “Make anyone cry today?” he asks.

“Sadly, no. But it’s only four-thirty.” Josie shrugged.

Lizzie walks in with a shy smile on her face.

“Where’ve you been?” Josie asks.

Lizzie eyes her father before replying, “Nowhere… Hi, Daddy,” she kisses him on the cheek.

“Hello, precious” replies Alaric, kissing Lizzie back as Josie begins to head up the stairs.

“How touching,” Josie says sarcastically.

Before Josie can even get halfway up the stair, Alaric holds up a letter towards her. “What’s this? It says Sarah Lawrence College?” Alaric asks clearly intrigued.

Josie quickly runs back down the stairs and snatches the letter off her father, beginning to open it. “I guess I got in,” Josie says trying to show no emotion.

Caroline looks up from her computer, “what’s a synonym for throbbing?” No one answers her.

Alaric just stares at Josie in confusion. “Sarah Lawrence is on the other side of the country,” Alaric states baffled.

“I know,” replied Josie.

“I thought we decided you were going to school here. At Whitmore College.”

Josie just stared at him before replying sternly “No, you decided.”

“Is there even a question that we want her to stay?” Lizzie says whilst eating an apple.

Josie gives Lizzie and evil look then smiles sweetly at her. “Ask Lizzie who drove her home,” Josie says with a smirk.

In the background, Caroline is listing off possible synonyms “Swollen… turgid.”

Alaric looks at Lizzie shocked. “Who drove you home?” he asked clearly getting upset.

Lizzie glares at Josie then turns to her father. “Now don’t get upset. Daddy, but there’s this boy… and I think he might ask…”

Before Lizzie could finish Alaric cut her off. “No! You’re not dating until your sister starts dating. End of discussion,” he exclaimed.

“What if she never starts dating?” Lizzie states.

“Then neither will you. And I’ll get to sleep at night,” Alaric says, clearly proud of his rule.

“But it’s not fair – she’s a mutant, Daddy!” shouted Lizzie whilst pointing at Josie.

“This from someone whose diary is devoted to favorite grooming tips,” Josie rolled her eyes.

“Enough!” shouted Alaric.

Alaric pulls out a small tape recorder from his black bag. “Do you know what this is?” he asks. Both girls roll their eyes as they know exactly what their father will say next. He hits the ‘play’ button and shrieks of pain emanate from the tape recorder.

In unison, Lizzie and Alaric say “The sound of a fifteen-year-old in labor”.

“This is why you’re not dating until your sister does,” Alaric says sternly.

“But she doesn’t want to date,” whined Lizzie.

“Exactly my point,” he says whilst taking his dinner out of the microwave.

Just before he can take a bite, his beeper goes off and he grabs his bag again. “Jesus! Can a man even grab a sandwich before you women start dilating?” he huffs annoyed.

“Tumescent!” Caroline shouts having a eureka moment.

“You’re not helping,” Alaric chuckles before kissing her goodbye on the cheek, leaving to deliver another baby.


	4. It's A Plan

Hope sits in the library with an empty chair beside her. She supposed to be tutoring Lizzie but she is running late or she forgot. Hope decided that if Lizzie didn’t turn up in the next two minutes she was going to pack up her stuff and leave. She was already embarrassed enough waiting an extra thirty minutes. Lizzie arrives in a flurry of blonde hair and plops herself down next to Hope.

“Can we make this quick? Roxanne and Andrew are having an incredibly horrendous public break-up on the quad. Again,” Lizzie states.

Hope couldn’t believe the nerve of this girl but her gayness outweighed the logical side of her. “Well, I thought we’d start with pronunciation, if that’s okay with you,” Hope asked, opening her book to the correct page.

“Not the hacking and gagging and spitting part. Please,” Lizzie whined whilst placing her hand on Hope's arm.

Hope started to feel herself have a gay panic, “Calm down you idiot, this is your chance,” she thought to herself. “Okay… then how about we try some French cuisine. Saturday? Night?” Hope asked whilst looking down at the textbook. She didn’t want to look Lizzie in the eyes for fear of rejection.

Lizzie began to smile slowly. She didn’t realize how cute the redhead was until now. “You’re asking me out. That’s so cute. What’s your name again?” Lizzie asked.

Hope began to get embarrassed, of course, she doesn’t know her name, she is the new girl after all. “Forget it” Hope said defeated.

Lizzie got an idea in her head and decided to seize the opportunity in front of her. “No, no, it’s my fault – we didn’t have a proper introduction –” she gets cut off.

  
“Hope,” she replies with a small smile.

“The thing is, Hope – I’m at the mercy of a particularly hideous breed of loser. My sister. I can’t date until she does.” Lizzie explains whilst rolling her eyes.

“Seems like she could get a date easy enough…” Hope asks confused. Lizzie fingers a lock of her hair and begins to twirl it around her finger. Hope looks at her, completely dazzled.

“The problem is, she’s completely anti-social,” states Lizzie.

“Why?” questions Hope.

“Unsolved mystery. She used to be really popular when she started high school then it was just like she got sick of it or something,” shrugs Lizzie.

“That’s a shame” replies Hope.

Lizzie reaches out and touches Hope arm, trailing her hand down towards Hope’s hand. “Gosh, if only we could find Josie a boyfriend…” Lizzie suggests. Hope smiles, nodding her head agreeing to help Lizzie with her problem. However, she has no idea just how stupid she is.

* * *

Hope and Landon are in Biology class, dissecting a frog with several prongs and picks. They decided to go for the spleen next. “You’re in school for one day and you ask out the most beautiful girl? Do you have no concept of the high school social code?” Landon questions.

Hope sends him a cheeky grin. “I teach her French, get to know her, dazzle her with charm and she falls in love with me, easy!” Hope says, smiling at her genius plan.

“Unlikely, but even so, she still can’t go out with you. So what’s the point?” Landon continues to question. Hope motions with her head towards Penelope, a few lab tables away. She’s wearing biker glasses instead of goggles as she tries to revive his frog.

“What about her?” Hope asks.

“You wanna go out with her?” Landon replied confused. The others at the lab table raise their eyebrows.

“No – she could wrangle with the sister,” Hope says impatiently. Landon smiles, liking the intrigue.

“What makes you think she’ll do it?” he asks.

“She seems like she thrives on danger,” Hope says.

“No kidding. She’s a criminal. I heard she lit a state trooper on fire. She just got out of Alcatraz…” Landon says.

“They always let felons sit in on Honors Biology?” Hope says, arching an eyebrow.

“I’m serious, man, she’s whacked. She sold her own liver on the black market so she could buy new speakers,” Landon says slightly raising his voice.

“Forget her reputation. Do you think we’ve got a plan or not?” Hope asks getting irritated by Landon’s reluctance.

“Did she actually say she’d go out with you?” Landon asks double checking he heard Hope the first time.

“That’s what I just said,” Hope was getting really irritated now. It was like Landon hasn’t been listening to anything she just said. Why would she go through so much bother if Lizzie wouldn’t go out with her? Landon was supposed to be the smart one out of the two of them.

Landon took a couple of minutes to process everything Hope was proposing. “You know, if you do go out with Lizzie, you’d be set. You’d outrank everyone. Strictly A-list. With me by your side,” Landon said hopefully.

“I thought you hated those people,” Hope states.

“Hey! I’ve gotta have a few clients when I get to Wall Street,” Landon states.

A cowboy flicks the frog’s heart into one of the Coffee Kid’s latte. Hope presses on, over the melee. “So now all we gotta do is talk to her,” Hope says whilst pointing at Penelope, who now is making the frog hump another frog, with full-on sound effects.

“I’ll let you handle that one,” Landon chuckles, shaking his head whilst watching Penelope.


	5. Plan's In Motion

Hope and Landon are currently stuck in woodshop, where boys and a few stray girls nail their pieces of wood. Landon sits next to Pepe, a Coffee Kid, who holds out his jacket like the men who sell watches in the subway. Inside several bags of coffee hang from the hooks.

“Some people like the Colombian, but it all depends on your acidity preference. Me? I prefer East African and Indonesian. You start the day with a Sumatra Boengie or maybe an Ethiopian Sidamo in your cup, you’re that much farther ahead than someone drinkin’ Costa Rican or Kona, you know what I mean?” Pepe chats. Landon just sits and nods solemnly at him.

Meanwhile across the room, Penelope sits at a table with Scruvy, making something that looks like a machete out of a two-by-four. Hope approaches, full of good-natured New Orleans cheer. “Hey, there,” greets Hope. Penelope eyes Hope and brandishes a loud power tool in response in Hope’s direction. Hope slinks away, muttering “Later, then.” Landon watches the encounter from his seat, shaking his head at Hope. He knew he needed to help.

* * *

It’s lunchtime and in the cafeteria, Rafael and his pals take turns drawing boobs onto a cafeteria tray with a magic marker. Landon walks up and sits between them, acting as casually as he can even though he is shitting himself.

“Hey,” Landon says whilst looking at the group of jocks.

“Are you lost?” asks Rafael.

“Nope. Just came by to chat,” Landon says turning towards Rafael.

“We don’t chat,” Rafael states indicating the end of the conversation.

“Well, actually, I thought I’d run an idea by you. You know, just to see if you’re interested,” Landon persists.

“We’re not,” Rafael says whilst he grabs Landon by the side of the head, and proceeds to draw a penis on his cheek with a magic marker. Landon just sits there and suffers the indignity and speaks undaunted by the action.

“Her me out. You want Lizzie don’t you?” he grimaces. Rafael sits back and cackles at his drawing. “But she can’t go out with you because her sister is this insane head case and no one will go out with her, right?” continues Landon.

“Does this conversation have a purpose?” huffs Rafael.

“So what you need to do is recruit a guy or girl who’ll go out with her. Someone who’s up for the job,” Landon finishes eyeing Rafael. Rafael looks at him like he already has an idea who to recruit. Landon points to Penelope, who makes a disgusted face at her turkey pot pie before she rises and throws it at the garbage can, rather than in it.

“That girl? I heard she ate a live duck once. Everything but the beak and the feet,” Rafael says.

“Exactly,” Landon replies. Rafael turns to look at Landon, thinking about the idea presented to him.

“What’s in it for you?” asks Rafael with a questioning look on his face.

“Oh, hey, nothin’ man. Purely goodwill on my part,” Landon responds with a big smile. He rises to leave and turns to the others in the group. “I have a dick on my face, don’t I?” he sighs. Landon drops Hope saying to meet him in the locker room in 10.

* * *

Hope walks into the locker room to find Landon standing over the sink, trying to scrub Rafael’s artwork off his face. “What happened to you?” asks Hope, stifling a laugh.

“Well, I saw how well your little chat with Penelope went so I decided to get Rafael involved,” Landon explains whilst scrubbing extra hard.

“Wait, you got him involved?” Hope questioned a bit shocked. Landon stops scrubbing and looks at Hope.

“Like we had a choice? Besides, when you let the enemy think he’s orchestrating the battle, you’re in a position of power. We let him pretend he’s calling the shots, and while he’s busy setting up the plan, you have time to woo Lizzie,” Landon clarifies.

Hope grins and puts an arm around him. “You’re one brilliant guy!” excites Hope. Landon pulls back, noticing other people filing in.

“Hey, I appreciate the gratitude as much as the next guy, but it’s not gonna do you any good to be known as New Kid Who Embraces Guys In The Bathroom,” he says eyeing Hope. Hope pulls back and attempts to posture herself upright way for the other, now watching.

* * *

At the Mystic Grill, Josie and MG sit picking away at their pad thai. MG is smoking.

“So he has this huge raging fit about Sarah Lawrence and insists that I go to his male-dominated, puking frat boy, number one golf team school. I have no say at all,” Josie says irritated.

“William would never have gone to a state school,” MG replies taking a draw from his cigarette.

“William didn’t even go to high school,” Josie quips.

“That’s never been proven,” says MG with an eye roll.

“Neither was his heterosexuality,” Josie replies with a small smirk. MG replies with a look of ice.

Josie uses that moment to stub out MG’s cigarette. “I appreciate your efforts toward a speedy death, but I’m consuming,” Josie points at her food,

“Do you mind?”

“Does it matter?” MG shrugs.

“If I was Lizzie, it would be, ‘Any school you want, precious. Don’t forget your tiara’,” Josie says in a mocking tone.

They both look up as Penelope enters the Mystic Grill, she walks up to the counter to place her order. MG leans across the table towards Josie with the glow of fresh gossip. “Janice Parker told me he was a roadie for Marilyn Manson,” MG whispers.

Penelope looks over to Josie and MG, locks eyes with Josie and nods at her before taking his food outside. “Janice Parker is an idiot,” Josie says rolling her eyes.

* * *

Penelope sits before Emma, eating her thai food from the Grill. She offers Emma some but she declines. Penelope shrugs before shoving another forkful in her mouth.

“I don’t understand, Penelope. You haven’t done anything asinine this week. Are you not feeling well?” Emma questions whilst looking down at her chart.

“Touch of the flu,” replies Penelope continuing to eat her food.

“I’m at a loss, then. What should we talk about? Your year of absence?”

Penelope smiles her charming smile, “How ‘bout your sex life?” she says with a smirk.

Emma tolerates her comment with her withering glance. “Why don’t we discuss your driving need to be a hemorrhoid?” Emma tries again.

“What’s to discuss?” Penelope says with a mouthful of thai.

Emma shakes her head trying to understand the girl in front of her. “You weren’t abused, you aren’t stupid, and as far as I can tell, you’re only slightly psychotic. So why is it that you’re such a fuck-up?” Emma questions.

“Well, you know there’s the prestige of the job title… and the benefits package is pretty good…” The bell rings stopping Penelope from talking.

“Fine. Go do something repugnant and give us something to talk about next week,” Emma huffs waving her hand to signal for Penelope to leave.

Penelope sends a charming smile towards Emma before rising from her chair and heading towards the door. She puts the rest of her thai in the bin and gives Emma one final wave before heading to class.


	6. Take The Bait

Several pairs of tutors and student sit at the various desks in the library. MG sits with Trevor, a White Rasta whilst across the room Lizzie and Hope sit side by side, cozy as can be.

“C’est ma tete. This is my head,” Lizzie says trying to get the correct pronunciation.

“Right. See? You’re ready for the quiz,” Hope replies cheerily.

“I don’t want to know how to say that though. I want to know useful things. Like where the good stores are. How much does champagne cost? Stuff like Chat. I have never in my life had to point out my own head to someone,” huffs Lizzie whilst crossing her arms.

“That’s because it’s such a nice one,” Hope says with a small, shy smile, hoping Lizzie caught onto her flirting.

“Forget French,” Lizzie says as she shuts her book and put on a seductive smile towards Hope. “How is our little Find the Wench A Date plan?” asks Lizzie.

Hope gets distracted looking at Lizzie's lips before registering that she needs to reply, “Well, there’s someone I think might be –”

” Show me!” Lizzie says excitingly, her eyes lighting up at the news.

Lizzie and Hope packed up their things and head into the hallway where they lean up inconspicuously against a wall. Lizzie plays it cool. “Give me a sign when they walk by. And don’t point,” Lizzie says.

The bell rings and kids begin to flood past them. After a few seconds, Penelope saunters by them with Scurvy. Hope nudges Lizzie. “There,” Hope whispers.

“Where?” Lizzie asks looking around confused.

Out of desperation, Hope awkwardly lunges across Penelope’s path. Penelope shoves her back against the wall without a second thought. Hope lands with a thud at Lizzie’s feet. “I guess she didn’t see me. Some other time…” Hope says getting up from the ground.

Lizzie watches Penelope with a wicked gleam in her eye. “My God, she’s repulsive. She’s so perfect!” Lizzie says clapping her hands in excitement.

* * *

Several volleyball games are being played in gym class. Rafael and Jed, a member of his hulking entourage, approach Penelope, who still manages to look cool, even in gym clothes. They pull her aside roughly.

“What?” Penelope huffs annoyed shrugging them off her.

Rafael points and asks “see that girl?” Penelope follows his line of vision to Josie as she spikes the ball into some poor cowboy’s face.

“Yeah,” Penelope replies still watching Josie.

“What do you think?” Rafael asks. Josie wins the game and high fives the others, who are scared of her.

“Two legs, nice rack…” Penelope says eyeing Josie up and down.

“Yeah, whatever. I want you to go out with her,” Rafael demands.

Penelope chuckles “Sure, Sparky. I’ll get right on it.”

Rafael looks at her baffled “You just said.”

“You need money to take a girl out,” Penelope says whilst rubbing her fingers together to sign money.

“But you’d go out with her if you had the cake?” asks Rafael.

Penelope just stares at him deadpan making her dislike for the guy obvious. “Yeah, I’d take her to Europe if I had the plane,” Penelope says sarcastically. Rafael smiles.

“You got it, Park. I pick up the tab, you do the honors,” he says with a cocky smile on his face.

“You’re gonna pay me to take out some girl?” Penelope asks confused.

Rafael nods his head, “I can’t date her sister until that one gets a boyfriend or girlfriend.”

Penelope remains silent contemplating agreeing to the idea. “How much?” she asks.

“twenty bucks each time you take her out,” Rafael responds.

Penelope knows she can get more than that, the guy is loaded with money. “I can’t take a girl like that out on twenty bucks,” she says crossing her arms.

“Fine, thirty,” huffs Rafael. Penelope raises an eyebrow, silently urging him to go higher. “Take it or leave it. This isn’t a negotiation,” Rafael continues getting irritated now.

“Fifty, and you’ve got your gal,” Penelope smirks as Rafael nods his head in defeat. Penelope walks away from the boys with a smile on her face. Getting paid to take a hot girl out is easy money for her. She decides to ask Josie out by the end of the day.

* * *

After a hard school day, Josie likes nothing better than participating in soccer practice. Josie and the rest of the team go through a grueling practice session in the hot sun. Josie spares no one as she whips the ball all over the field. Penelope sits on the bleachers nearby, watching, with a cigarette dangling from her mouth and her pal, Scruvy sitting next to her. She is watching Josie run with the ball and enjoys the way she looks in the Stallions uniform – it fits her in all the right places Penelope thinks.

Mr. Chaplin, the soccer coach, blow the whistle to signify the end of practice. “Good run, Saltzman,” he says proudly to Josie. Josie nods in response, and the girls leave the field. Penelope sees this as her opportunity and hops down from the bleachers to follow.

“Hey, girlie,” Penelope greets. Josie stops and turns slowly to look at her. “I mean wo-man. How ya doing?” Penelope smirks.

Josie smiles brightly towards her responding “sweating like a pig, actually. And yourself?”

“Now there’s a way to get a girl’s attention,” Penelope replied Eyeing Josie up and down.

“My mission in life,” Josie huffs. She stands there undaunted, hand on hip, noticing Penelope not giving up. “Obviously, I’ve struck your fancy. So, you see, it worked. The world makes sense again,” she continued.

Penelope narrows her eyes and steps closer. “Pick you up Friday, then,” states Penelope.

“Oh, right. Friday” mocks Josie, tired of this conversation.

Penelope backs up a little. “The night I take you to places you’ve never seen before. And back,” she says in her most seductive tone.

Josie rolls her eyes, “Like where? The 7-Eleven on Burnside? Do you even know my name, Satan?”

“I know a lot more than that,” Penelope replies with a smirk. Josie stares at her.

“Doubtful. Very doubtful,” Josie says in a bored tone before she walks away quickly, leaving Penelope standing alone.

“You’re no bargain either, sweetheart,” Penelope calls after her. Penelope stands there wondering how she’s going to achieve this when Scruvy appears at her side.

“So I guess the Jeep won’t be getting a new Blaupunky,” he asked.

“No, it will. Just give me time,” she replies, confident in her abilities.

Meanwhile, across the field, Hope and Landon watch the interaction between the two girls. “Looks like he took the bait,” Landon says proudly, looking at Hope. They both smile at each other knowing their plan is working.

* * *

****In the night-time, Josie washes her face at the bathroom sink. Lizzie appears behind her and attempts to twist Josie’s hair into a chigon. Josie whacks Lizzie’s hand away. “Have you ever considered a new look? I mean, seriously, you could have some potential buried under all this hostility,” Lizzie comments, waving her hands up and down in Josie’s direction.

Josie rolls her eyes and pushes past her into the hallway. “I have the potential to smack the crap out of you if you don’t get out of my way,” Josie says through gritted teeth.

Lizzie holds her hands up and allows Josie to walk by her. “Can you at least start wearing a bra?” Lizzie asks and Josie slams her door shut in response. Lizzie really hopes this plan will work because she really wants to go on a date with Rafael.


	7. Persistance Is Key

It was the end of the school day and Penelope, Scruvy and some other randoms head for the school exit. “You up for a burger?” asks Scruvy.

Penelope looks into her purse and sees that it is empty. She is about to reply when she sees Josie standing at her locker, gathering her books. Penelope sees this as another opportunity to ask her out and get some cash.

Penelope appears at Josie’s side, smiling “Hey.” Josie doesn’t bother to look or answer. “You hate me don’t you?” Penelope continues, trying to get a conversation.

“I don’t really think you warrant that strong an emotion,” Josie replies putting her Math book into her bag.

“Then say you’ll spend Dollar Night at the track with me,” Penelope pursues.

“And why would I do that?” Josie says rolling her eyes.

Penelope places her hand on the locker next to Josie and leans on it, giving off her cool aura. “Come on. The ponies, the flat beer, you with money in your eyes, me with my hand on your ass…” Penelope says in a flirtatious tone with a smirk on her face.

“You covered in my vomit,” Josie finishes Penelope’s imaginary date.

“Seven-thirty?” questioned Penelope, looking at Josie with a small bit of hope in her eyes. Josie doesn’t bother to give her an answer, instead, she slams her locker shut and walks away.

* * *

When Josie isn’t training, she likes to spend her time down at the local music store, looking through old CDs and tapes she can buy to play in her car. Finding this store was a goldmine for her and MG and she makes it a weekly ritual to pop down to get away from her family.

After purchasing one too many CDs, Josie emerges from the music store carrying the bag of CDs in her teeth and fumbling through her purse with both hands. She eventually finds her keys and pulls them out her bag with a triumphant tug. She looks up and finds Penelope in all black sitting on the hood of her car. Josie rolls her eyes at the sight in front of her.

“Nice ride. Vintage fender” says Penelope whilst running her hand over the hood of the car.

Josie takes the bag out of her mouth. “Are you following me?” Josie questions unlocking the car.

“I was in the laundromat. I saw your car. Thought I’d say hi,” Penelope explains with a shrug and jumping off the car.

“Hi,” Josie says whilst getting into her car and starting the engine.

“You’re not a big talker, are you?” Penelope says, scrunching her nose up at how difficult this is turning out to be.

“Depends on the topic. My fenders don’t really whip me into a verbal frenzy,” replies Josie.

She starts to pull out and is blocked by Rafael’s Viper, which pulls up perpendicular to her rear and parks. Rafael and his groupies emerge and head for the liquor store. “Hey, do you mind?” Josie says getting irritated by a group of testosterone-fuelled monkeys.

“Not at all,” Rafael returns with a smirk. They continue on into the store, discussing how much booze they are going to buy for the party. Josie stares at them in disbelief… then backs up.

Her vintage fender crashes into the door of Rafael’s precious Viper. Penelope stands and watches with a delighted grin on her face as Rafael races out of the liquor store.

“You fucking bitch!” yells Rafael. Josie pulls forward and backs into his car again, smiling sweetly as Rafael just stands and watches in disbelief.

* * *

Josie walks into her family home with a smile on her face, reliving the event moments ago in her head. When she closes the front door, she sees her father pacing. Josie goes to sit calmly on the couch.

“My insurance does not cover PMS,” Alaric huffs angrily.

“Then tell them I have a seizure,” shrugs Josie. Alaric pinches his nose in anger at his daughter’s blasé response.

“Is this about Sarah Lawrence? You punishing me?” questions Alaric.

“I thought you were punishing me,” replies Josie.

“Why can’t we agree on this?” Alaric was getting tired of Josie’s attitude toward this decision.

“Because you’re making decisions for me,” Josie groans.

“As a parent, that’s my right,” insists Alaric.

Josie couldn’t believe this, “so what I want doesn’t matter?” Alaric was standing his ground and not budging on this decision.

“You’re sixteen. You don’t know what you want. You won’t know until you’re forty-five and you have it,” Alaric said whilst sitting down next to Josie.

Josie knew getting angry wouldn’t work so she decided an empathic approach. “I want to go to an East Coast school! I want you to trust me and make my own choices. I want –”

Alaric’s beeper goes off interrupting their conversation. “Christ! I want a night to go by that I’m not staring a contraction in the face!” he snapped, walking out of the house and leaving Josie stewing on the couch.

* * *

Penelope shuts her graffiti-encrusted locker, revealing Rafael’s angry visage, glowering next to her. She really didn’t have the time or effort to deal with this right now. “When I shell out fifty, I expect results,” he commanded.

“I’m on it,” Penelope replies placing her bag on her shoulder.

“Watching the bitch trash my car doesn’t count as a date,” Rafael is pissed. The damage Josie did to his car cost him an extra 200 bucks.

Penelope holds up her hands “I got her under control. She just acts crazed in public to keep up the image.”

Rafael eyes Penelope and sees right through the bluff. “Let me put it to you this way, if you don’t get any action, I don’t get any action. So get your ass on hers by the end of the week,” Rafael demands and starts to walk off.

Penelope waits for a beat before shouting at Rafael. “I just upped my price.”

“What?” Rafael asks, turning around.

“A hundred bucks a date,” Penelope smiles a cocky and sly smile towards him.

‘Forget it,” Raf spat, he couldn’t believe this chick.

Penelope just shrugged “Forget her sister, then,” and started to walk away.

Rafael thinks for a frustrated moment, punches the locker and reaches for his wallet, peeling another fifty out with a menacing scowl. “Yo Park!” he shouts and she stops to turn round. Rafael approaches her, handing her the fifty. “You better hope you’re a smooth as you think you are, Park, or else,” he warns. Penelope takes the money with a smile.


	8. Party Invitations

The library is full of students young and old studying away for preparation of pop quizzes and exams. In a corner, Hope is trying her best to not get distracted by Lizzie and teach her French. She runs a sentence past Lizzie to see if she understands. “La copine et I ‘ami? La diferance?” asks Hope in fluent French.

Lizzie glares at her before answering “A ‘copine’ is someone you can count on. An ‘ami’ is someone who makes promises he can’t keep.”

Hope looks at Lizzie impressed and closes the French book. Hope notices Lizzie looking a bit down today and questions “You got something on your mind?”

Lizzie looks up making eye contact with Hope. “I counted on you to help my cause. You and that thug are obviously failing. Aren’t we ever going on our date?” Lizzie says whilst playing with a lock of Hope’s hair.

Hope melts at the action. “You have my word. As a gentlewoman,” she says as places her hand on her heart.

“You’re sweet,” Lizzies smiles and touches her hand.

Hope blushes at her praise and watches Lizzie toss her hair back over her shoulder. “How did you get your hair to look like that?” Hope asks appreciatively.

“L’Oreal Deep Conditioner every two days. And I never, ever use a blow dryer with the diffuser attachment,” she explains, running her fingers through her hair. Hope nods with interest.

“You know, I read an article about that,” she adds.

Lizzie looks surprised “You did?”. Hope nods and begins discussing in detail the contents of the article that she remembers.

* * *

Penelope stands at the sink, washing her hands and admiring how good she looks with her new lipstick. She's not one to boast about her looks but she knows she is attractive. Hope and Landon cower in the corner, watching her.

“Say it,” Penelope says without turning around.

Landon clears his throat “What?”

Penelope rolls her eyes “Whatever the hell it is you’re standin’ there waitin’ to say.”

Hope bravely steps forward. “We wanted to talk to you about the plan,” she stutters.

Penelope turns around “What plan?”

Landon decides to help Hope out. “The situation is, my girl Hope here has a major crush for Lizzie Saltzman,” he explains pointing his thumb at Hope.

“What is it with this chick? She have three tits?” Penelope chuckles. Hope starts to object, but Landon holds up a hand.

“I think I speak correctly when I say that Hope’s love is pure. Purer than say…Rafael Waithe,” Landon continues.

“Waithe can plow whoever he wants. I’m just in this for the cash,” she replies indifferently. Hope starts choking at the thought of Rafael plowing her beloved Lizzie. Landon hands her a bottle of water to calm down.

“That’s where we can help you. With Josie,” Landon adds.

“So Waithe can get the girl?” Penelope asks.

“Penelope, Pen, you’re not looking at the big picture. Rafael’s just a pawn. We set this whole thing up so Hope can get the girl,” Landon explains.

Penelope smiles. She likes the idea of Rafael being a pawn in this game. “So you two are gonna help me tame the wild beast?” she asks eyeing both of them.

“We’re your guys,” Landon grins whilst Hope gives a small smile.

“And he means that strictly in a non-prison-movie type of way,” adds Hope.

Penelope laughs and fixes her hair in the mirror one more time. “Yeah, we’ll see,” she says over her shoulder as she swings the door open and exits, leaving Landon and Hope grinning at each other.

“We’re in,” Landon laughed, high fiving Hope.

* * *

Whilst sitting in a classroom, Landon gets passed a party invitation with the message ‘FUTURE PRINCETON GRAD BOGEY LOWENSTEIN PROUDLY PRESENTS A SATURDAY NIGHT BASH AT HIS ABODE. CASUAL ATTIRE’. Landon holds up the invitation to Hope. “This is it. A golden opportunity. Penelope can ask Josette to the party,” Hope says enthusiastically.

“In that case, we’ll need to make it a school-wide blow out,” Landon adds.

“Will Bogey get annoyed?” Hope asks.

Landon shakes his head, “Are you kidding? He’ll piss himself with joy. He’s the ultimate kiss ass.”

Landon hands a jock the party invite as they pass each other at the trash cans and word travels fast. The jock calls a fellow jock in gym class, who whispers to a cheerleader in Math. The cheerleader calls a White Rasta that she’s making out with, showing him the invite in the courtyard. The White Rasta tells a cowboy as they run laps during track practice and the cowboy tells a Coffee Kid, as he shields his java from the spray of the shower.

Rafael stands at his open locker with Lizzie. The locker is an homage to Rafael’s ‘modelling’ career – self-centered much. Cheesy print ads of him running in a field of daisies, petting a kitten, etc. adorn the locker door. ‘Which do you like better?” he asks Lizzie whilst holding up two headshots. In one, he’s pouting in a white shirt. In the other, he’s pouting in a black shirt.

“I think I like the white shirt,” Lizzie swoons.

Rafael nods thoughtfully. “It’s more…”

“Expensive?” she adds.

“Exactly,” he replies with a smirk. He puts off the headshots into his locker and closes it. “So, you going to Bogey Lowenbrau’s thing on Saturday?” he asks.

“Hopefully,” responds Lizzie.

Rafael gives her his best flirtatious smile. “Good, ‘cause I’m not gonna bother if you won’t be there,” he says as he taps her on the nose and Lizzie giggles.

* * *

Lizzie sits across from Hope, who’s transfixed, as always in the library. She can help it; she just finds Lizzie so breathtakingly beautiful. “Have you heard about Bogey Lowenstein’s party?” Lizzie asks dropping her pencil on the table.

“Sure have,” Hope replies.

“I really, really, really wanna go, but I can’t. Not unless my sister goes,” Lizzie whines with a pout on her face.

Hope really wishes she could kiss those lips and take that pout off her face. “I’m workin’ on it. But she doesn’t seem to be goin’ for her,” Hope doubts. She decides to fish for information. “Is she…” Hope trails off.

“Straight? No. I found a picture of Jennifer Aniston in one of her drawers, so I’m pretty sure she’s into girls.” Lizzie explains.

“So that’s the kind of girl she likes? Pretty ones?” Hope continues to fish for information.

“Who knows? All I’ve ever heard her say is that she’d dip before dating someone that smokes,” Lizzie says picking up her pencil once again.

Hope furiously takes notes, writing down as much as she can. “All right. What else is she partial to?” Hope inquires.


	9. Bars And Clubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one update today but its the longest chapter yet. Hope you are all enjoying it so far and I'm not butchering it too badly. 
> 
> Also, PVRIS is a really rock/alternative band which I highly recommend listening to. Making reference to Paramore's music in the early 2000's just cause their stuff now has a more pop vibe to it.

Lizzie and Hope find themselves in Josie’s room after their tutoring session. The walls are filled with punk rock posters and female badasses, art hangs on the walls and an easel sits in the corner of the room. Hope is surprised at how many posters someone can fit on one wall. This is not what she was expecting to see when Lizzie offered to snoop. Hope stands in the middle of the room, not wanting to touch anything whilst Lizzie is looking through her sister’s desk drawers. Lizzie sighs.

“There’s not much here. Here are her class schedule and a receipt of the recent CDs she bought,” Lizzies says, handing the pieces of paper over to Hope.

Lizzie crosses the room and starts searching through the clothes drawer and Josie’s underwear. “Ooo, she has some black underwear,” Lizzie says in a teasing tone whilst swinging the panties on her pointer finger.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” asks Hope intrigued.

“Black underwear means she wants to have sex, duh,” Lizzie answers, throwing the underwear back in the drawer and closing it. Hope eyes go wide. She thinks that she better buy some black underwear soon to drop hints to Lizzie. There’s a silence after both girls are done snooping.

“So, can I see your room?” Hope chances.

“No!” shouts Lizzie in surprise. “A girl’s room is very private,” Lizzie says casually, not making eye contact with Hope.

“Okay,” Hope nods.

“I’m gonna head off and pass this information onto Penelope. See you at our next session,” Hope says and Lizzie responds

“Good luck and see you later.” Hope gives Lizzie a hug goodbye and heads downstairs towards the front door, texting Landon and Penelope to meet later tonight.

* * *

Landon and Hope arrive at a dive bar where Penelope told them to meet her. Landon parks his moped between two bulky biker men. The biker both look at Landon and his moped and laugh before revving their engines and heading off. Hope shakes her head whilst Landon smiles proud of himself.

Hope hops off the moped and removes her helmet, fixing her auburn hair. She places the helmet on the back of the moped and waits for Landon. “Are you sure this is the place?” Hope asks eyeing the bikers smoking outside the bar.

“Yeah, that’s what she said in the text,” Landon replies walking up to Hope.

Penelope is playing pool with some random deviant cronies when she hears a commotion. She looks up at the door and sees Lou the bouncer in the midst of throwing Landon and Hope out. “Lou, it’s okay. They’re with me,” she shouts over the music, making her way across to them. Lou looks at Penelope, surprised, then reluctantly lets the two non-deviants pass through. Penelope guides them to a table and sips her beer.

“What’ve you got for me?” she asks, placing the bottle down on the table.

“I’ve retrieved certain pieces of information on Miss Josette Saltzman I think you’ll find helpful,” Hope says whilst pulling out a piece of paper.

Landon looks at Penelope then her beer then back at Penelope. “One question before we start. Should you be drinking alcohol when you don’t have a liver?” he asks confused.

“What?!” Penelope replies just as confused.

“Nothing,” Landon says. Hope looks at Penelope.

“Number one. She hates smokers.” Hope says removing the cigarette from Penelope’s hand and chucking it on the ground.

“It’s a lung cancer issue,” adds Landon.

“Are you telling me I’m a… ‘non-smoker’?” Penelope practically spits out the word.

“Yes, just for now,” Landon says holding up his hands.

“Another thing. Lizzie said that Josie like…pretty girls,” Hope continues. This is met with silence.

Penelope stares at them, she couldn’t believe the audacity of these two. The silence continues. “What? You don’t think I’m pretty?” she asks offended.

Landon smacks Hope on the arm. “She’s pretty!” Landon quickly says.

“Okay! I wasn’t sure,” Hope defends and goes back to the list.

“Okay. Likes; Thai food, feminist prose, and ‘angry, stinky girl music of the indie-rock persuasion’. Here’s a list of CD she has,” she continues, handing the piece of paper over to Penelope.

“So what does that give me? I’m supposed to buy her some noodles and a book and sit around listening to chicks who can’t play their instruments, right?” Penelope says sarcastically.

“Have you ever been to Club Skunk?” asks Landon. Penelope looks at Landon speechless.

“Her favorite band is playing there tomorrow night,” adds Hope.

Penelope shakes her head in disbelief “I can’t be seen at Club Skunk, alright,” she shrugs.

“She’ll be there. She’s got tickets,” Hope tries to persuade her whilst Landon is telling Penelope to “Assail your ears for one night.” Penelope groans.

“She has a pair of black underwear, if that helps,” Hope says suggestively.

“Couldn’t hurt right?” Landon adds laughing hitting Penelope on her shoulder. Penelope rolls her eyes and takes another swing of her drink.

* * *

Music blares in Josie’s room whilst Josie and MG dance as they get dressed and Josie applies her make-up. Lizzie enters the room, interrupting their fun.

“Can you turn down the Screaming Menstrual Bitches? I’m trying to study,” Lizzie shouts over the music. Josie doesn’t move, so Lizzie crosses the room to the stereo, turning down the volume. “Don’t tell me you’re actually going out? On a school night, no less,” Lizzie says sounding shocked. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Josie shoots her a glare. “Oh my God, does this mean you’re becoming normal?” she continues excitedly.

Josie places her eyeliner pencil down. “It means that PVRIS is playing at Club Skunk and we’re going,” Josie replies.

“Oh, I thought you might have a date… I don’t know why I’m bothering to ask, but are you going to Bogey Lowenstein’s party on Saturday night?” Lizzies asks sounding disappointed.

“What do you think?” Josie replies sarcastically. Josie stands up from her desk and goes to look at herself in the mirror.

“I think you’re a freak. I think you do this to torture me. And I think you suck,” Lizzie snaps, storming out of Josie room, slamming the bedroom door.

Josie smiles sweetly and continues to check herself out, without batting an eye. She grabs her purse and opens the door. “Let’s hit it!” she says excitedly towards MG.

* * *

Josie and MG are waiting in line to enter the club; MG is nervously pulling out his fake ID as the get closer to the front of the line. The giant, afro-ed bouncer, looks typically mono-syllabic. “You think this’ll work?” MG whispers to Josie.

“No fear,” Josie replies calmly, taking out her fake ID. They approach the bouncer. Josie puts on her happy, shiny face

“Hello! We’d like two for PVRIS!” she says politely.

The bouncer looks them up and down. “I can count,” he replies monotone. He looks at their IDs. MG stays slightly behind Josie whilst the bouncer stares at them deadpan and hands back their IDs. “Go ahead,” he says collecting the next pair of IDs from the girls behind them. Josie and MG walk inside and fist pump each other once they are in.

Penelope’s truck clatter to a stop outside the front of the club. She looks at the long line of girls and some boys along the street. This is the last place she hasn’t to be on a Wednesday night. She quickly checks her makeup in the rearview mirror and exits her truck.

She walks past the long line and walks straight up to the bouncer, who’s frisking a badly mowhawked pierced eyebrow boy. The bouncer pulls a switchblade out of the boy’s inside pocket. “Next time, leave the Bic at home, Skippy,” he spits.

“It’s a bottle opener,” the boy defends.

The bouncer rolls his eyes and pushes him inside the side, he then sees Penelope. “Park, my gal!” he says joyfully, shaking Penelope’s hand.

“Always a pleasure, Bruce,” she chuckles.

“Didn’t have you pegged for a PVRIS fan,” he says surprised.

“Fan of a fan. You see a couple of minors come in?” she asks.

“Never,” he teases.

“A girl and a boy. Girl is tall, decent body. The boy has a fro and a babyface,” she expands.

Bruce takes a couple of seconds to think but he remembers letting Josie and MG in earlier. “Just sent ‘em through,” he states. Penelope thanks Bruce and starts to go in when Bruce continues talking “Hey, what happened to that chick you brought last time? The one with the snake?” Penelope laughs, not bothering to answer and continues to go into the club.

Onstage, the female and male band PVRIS are parlaying their badass sass into a ripping punk/rock number. Near the stage is a joyful mass of pogo-ing teens at the bar. Penelope bellies up and looks around the club as PVRIS finish a song.

“Hello, out there. We’re PVRIS and we’re from Massachusetts,” the lead singer shouts into the mic. A teenage boy in the audience takes the opportunity to scream ‘I love you!”. The singer chuckles and replies “We love you too,” before revving into their next song.

Josie and MG glow with sweat near the stage. When they hear the opening chords of the song, they look at each other and scream with glee as they begin to dance. They couldn’t be having a better time.

Penelope walks up to the bar and takes a seat, signalling to get the bartender’s attention and looks across the bouncing surge of the crowd. She spots Josie and MG singing along. Penelope is transfixed by a gleeful Josie, who is dancing and looking completely at ease. None of her usual ‘attitude’ to be seen. Josie is wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a crop top which is doing wonders for her figure. Penelope is definitely attracted to her.

Near the stage, Josie looks at MG. “I need agua!” she shouts. MG nods in response. She makes her way through the crowd to the bar. She finally made it after having to push her way through teenagers’ head bopping and punching the air. She signals for the bartender and as she waiting, she looks around. She spots Penelope a few feet away. “Shit,” she mutters to herself.

She decides to sneak a glance at the girl. She looks up to see Penelope staring, but this time she looks away before Josie can. Penelope is wearing a white button-down with a leather jacket and she looks good. Despite herself, she’s miffed. The bartender arrives “What can I get you?” he shouts.

“Two waters,” she replies and the bartender nods, heading off to collect two bottles of water. She looks at Penelope again and sees that she is completely absorbed in the band. Josie scowls. The bottled water arrives and Josie takes them marching off, forgetting to pay.

Josie marches up to Penelope who is taking a drink from her whiskey. “You’re not fooling anyone,” she says annoyed.

Penelope looks at her, surprised. “Hey. Great show, huh?” she yells.

“If you’re planning on asking me out you might as well get it over with,” Josie yells back.

“Excuse me?”

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Penelope gestures towards the band. “Do you mind? You’re sort of ruining it for me.”

Josie steams and watches her watch the band. Josie takes a deep breath to calm herself down when she notices something about the air around Penelope. “You’re not surrounded by your usual cloud of smoke,” she yells.

The band takes a break, so they can stop yelling at each other now.

“I know. I quit,” Penelope explains leaning back in her seat, making no attempt to hit on Josie.

Josie decides to move closer. “Oh, really?” she questions, surprised.

Penelope takes a drink and motions towards the stage. “You know, these guys are no Paramore or Joan Jett & The Blackhearts but they’re right up there,” Penelope says.

“You know who Joan Jett is?” Josie asks stunned.

“Why, don’t you?” Penelope questions in a teasing tone. Josie is completely taken aback by this.

Penelope uses the moment to her advantage and brushes Josie’s hair back as she speaks right into Josie’s ear. “I watched you out there. I’ve never seen you look like that,” she whispers seductively.

Josie steps away, brushing the hair that Penelope just touched, her cheeks pink. Penelope’s cocky side is back in a flash.

“Come to that party with me?” she asks. At that moment, the band starts another song.

“What?” Josie yells.

The bartender approaches them, yelling “You forgot to pay!” to Josie. Josie apologies and reaches into her purse to grab some cash. Penelope stops her and tosses some bills on the bar “I got it, Rick.” Rather than thank her, Josie simply watches her, trying to figure out Penelope’s motive. “Nine-thirty then,” Penelope yells, finishing off her drink. A few people have gotten between them at the bar and Josie can’t hear a word Penelope is saying. She gives her one last look and heads back into the crowd. Penelope smiles, watching Josie walk away. She didn’t say no this time.

* * *

The crowd files out of the club, Josie and MG amongst them. As they’re walking toward the parking lot, Penelope coasts by in her truck. The gears grind and she yells out her window towards Josie.

“What’d she say?” MG asks.

“Who cares,” Josie answers. MG watches Josie as she stares after Penelope.

“Has she importun’d you in love in honorable fashion?” MG teases and Josie glances sharply at him. “Don’t be Cruella with me. I’m in favor of romance. You’re the one that wants to march on Washington every five minutes,” MG continues, not thrown off by Josie’s glare.

Josie pokes MG in his side, then looks back at the club dreamily. “PVRIS was so amazing,” says Josie and MG nods in agreement.

“They were. I only wish William could have been here to witness the rebirth of punk rock with us,” replies MG.

Josie links her arm through MG’s and they head for the car. “So true,” Josie sighs, thinking about her and Penelope’s interaction.


	10. Knocked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA this weekend. I'm a little hungover from attending my first Pride - who knew gays knew how to party! So now I'm a smol, bi bean who is tired and a little worse for wear. Hence the short chapter. Will update again later today
> 
> Byeee or should I say Biii :) (sorry that was cheesy)

Landon and Hope are standing outside Landon’s locker whilst he puts some books away. Hope is busy talking about Lizzie again and Landon is getting rather tired of it. It’s always Lizzie this, Lizzie that with Hope now. Still, that doesn’t stop Landon wanting to help his friend out and make his school bully look like an idiot in the process.

“So, then she says that she almost didn’t wear the Vans with that dress because she thought she was mixing, you know, genres. Skater with girly girl. And the fact that I noticed - and I’m quoting here - “really meant something.” Hope swoons, looking at Landon expectantly.

“You told me that part already,” he sighs, closing his locker.

“Hell, I’ve just been going over the whole thing in my head and -” suddenly Rafael appears over Hope’s shoulder.

“Hey. Dipshit,” he greets Landon, not paying any attention to Hope. Landon and Hope look at each other and slowly turn around to face Rafael. “I heard you’re helping Park,” he continues.

“Uh, yeah. We’re old friends,” Landon stutters, making eye contact with Hope.

“You and Park?”

“What? We took baths together when we were kids,” explains Landon. It’s incredibly obvious that he’s lying but he keeps calm, trying to not giving anything away. Rafael eyes him then turns to Hope.

“What’s your gig in all this?” he addresses towards Hope.

“I’m just the new girl,” Hope answers, holding her hands up in surrender, signaling that she comes in peace and means no harm.

Rafael eyes Hope for a second before turning back towards Landon, grabbing his shirt and twisting it. “You better not fuck this up. I’m heavily invested.”

“Hey - it’s all for the greater good right?” stutter Landon. Rafael let’s go of his shirt and shoves Hope against a locker for good measure, as he walks away.

“Is it about me? Does he know?” Hope asks, watching Raf walk away.

Landon straightens out his shirt and readjusts the straps on his backpack. “He’s too stupid to figure it out. I get this shit daily,” he assures. “C’mon let’s get to class.” With that Hope and Landon head to their next class, discussing what they are going to wear to the party.

* * *

Josie is currently sat outside Emma’s office waiting for her appointment, bored and annoyed. She is busy looking at all the posters on the walls about being a good person, safe sex and some scary facts about teen pregnancy. Suddenly the door opens and Emma escorts Penelope out of the office.

“You’re completely demented,” Emma says, shaking her head in disbelief at something Penelope told her.

Penelope laughs, smiling at Emma. “See you next week!” she chimes cheery.

Emma gives Penelope a small smile before signaling for Josie to come into the office. Josie stands up from her chair, trying to make as little noise as possible so Penelope doesn’t see her but a squeaky chair gives her away. Penelope turns her head towards the noise and spots Josie, giving her a wink. Josie blushes at the action. Emma watches the interaction in horror.

“You two know each other?” she asks, pointing her finger between the two girls.

The girls quickly look at each other before receiving two different responses. “Yeah,” Penelope responds with a big smile whereas Josie answers with a quick “No.” Josie glares at Penelope smug face.

Emma grabs Josie and quickly shoves Josie into her office. “Dear God, stay away from her. If you two ever decided to get together, evil would truly walk the earth,” Emma says, pointing her finger in warning towards Penelope. Josie stifles a laugh in the background. Penelope gives her one last look before the door shuts, then smiles, heading off to her next class.

* * *

It’s the night of the party and at the Saltzman house, Lizzie and Dana stand outside Josie’s room. Punk music is blaring and the door is shut. Lizzie looks at her watch and sighs. “She’s obviously not going.” Lizzie knew it would have to be plan B and she would need to sneak out if she wanted to get to the party.

The girls managed to sneak downstairs without making a sound. Across the carpet, two pairs of teenage girl feet sneak past towards the front door. Lizzie and Dana hold their breaths every step, gripping their purses close their chests. Suddenly a rustling is heard from the kitchen. The girls freeze like statues. Alaric emerges from the kitchen with a mile-high sandwich and jumps when he sees the girls. He mutters “thank god” when he sees that his sandwich is still intact.

“Daddy, I -” Lizzie starts to explain.

“And where are you going?” Alaric asks, placing his sandwich on the coffee table.

“If you must know, we were attempting to go to a small study group of friends,” Lizzie continues, hoping her father believes the lie and lets her go.

“Otherwise known as an orgy?”

Lizzie sighs. She knew her father wouldn’t believe that. “It’s just a party. Daddy, but I knew you’d forbid me to go since “Gloria Steinem” over there isn’t going.” She points at Josie who is coming downstairs with her headphones in, music blaring. She is wearing a pair of tight black jeans with a red crop top, paired with some old school black vans. Her relaxing-at-home look is about 400 times sexier than her at-school look. She wanders towards the kitchen, unaware of the argument happening.

Alaric directs his attention towards Josie. “Do you know about any party? Josette?” he asks.

Josie shrugs as she comes back out of the kitchen with an apple in her hand. She has no idea what her father asked her so she turns down her music to listen in.

“Daddy, people expect me to be there!” Lizzie shouts, getting frustrated by her father and sister.

“If Josie’s not going, you’re not going.” he deadpans.

Lizzie turns to Josie, eyes ablaze. “You’re ruining my life. Because you won’t be normal, I can’t be normal.”

“What’s normal?” Josie smirks.

“Bogey Lowenstein’s party is normal, but you’re too busy listening to Bitches Who Need Prozac to know that,” Lizzie explains. Her sister really knows how to rile her up with minimal words.

“What’s a Bogey Lowenstein?” Alaric asks, confused at what his daughter is saying.  
Josie removes her headphones, ready to do battle and defend her taste in music.  
“Can’t you forget for just one night that you’re completely wretched?” Lizzie huffs.

“At least I’m not a clouted fen-sucked hedge-pig.”

Lizzie tosses her hair. “Like I’m supposed to know what that even means”

“It’s Shakespeare. Maybe you’ve heard of him?” Josie says sarcastically.

“Yeah, he’s your freak friend MG’s boyfriend. I guess since I’m not allowed to go out, I should obsess over a dead guy, too.” Lizzie jabs, stepping closer to Josie.

“Girls,” Alaric warns. He knows how far the girls can take an argument between each other and decides now would be a good time to step in.

Josie stares Lizzie down. “I know about the goddamn party. I’m going,” she declared. Lizzie and Dana look at each other, thrilled, and burst into gleeful screams. Josie rolls her eyes at her sister over-dramatic excitement.

A startled Alaric clutches Lizzie in a protective hug. “Oh, God. It’s starting,” he whines.

“It’s just a party, Daddy.”

Alaric looks dazed. “Wear the belly before you go,” he insists.

“Daddy, no!” Lizzie shouts.

“Just for a minute.” He rushes to a cupboard and pulls out a padded faux-pregnancy belly. “I want you to realize the weight of your decisions,” he continues as he hangs the belly on her and she stands mortified.

“You are so completely unbalanced.”

“Can we go now?” Josie asks, standing bored. She really didn’t want to go but she knew she had to stand her ground and make a point to Lizzie.

“Promise me you won’t talk to any boys unless your sister is present,” Alaric pleads towards Lizzie.

“Why?” Lizzie asks, confused by her father’s plea.

“Because she’ll scare them away,” he explains. Lizzie rolls her eyes whilst Josie stomps to the door, grabbing her car keys off the hall table and her denim jacket from the coat rack. She flings open the door and… there stands Penelope, wearing tight black jeans, a white tee, and her signature leather jacket.

“Nine-thirty right?” Penelope asks. Josie’s in shock. “I’m early,” she continues, giving Josie a small shy smile.

Josie quickly finds her composure again and holds up her keys. “I’m driving.” She walks past Penelope without even turning around to see if she is following.

Penelope nods and peeks into the house. She stifles a laugh when she sees Lizzie in the fake pregnancy suit. “Who knocked up your sister?” she chuckles, turning to follow Josie to the car.


	11. Shots, Shots, Shots

Bogey, a short future MBA in a tux, greets his guests like a pro, handing out cigars and martinis. “Nice to see you. Martini bar to the right, shots in the kitchen.” The house is filled to capacity with Mystic Fall’s finest, Josie pushes through the crowd. Penelope saunters in behind her.

Rafael lines up a row of shots amid much whooping and hollering within the jock crowd. Josie enters, then quickly tries her best to not make a face. Rafael sees her and rushes over to block her, standing in the doorway. “Looking fresh tonight, JoJo.”

Josie gives him a death look and then stops and points at his forehead. “Wait - was that? - Did your hairline just recede?” she fauxs concern.

He panics, whipping out his phone and checking his hair in the front camera. He gets distracted by himself and takes a quick selfie. Josie rolls her and starts walking away. “Where ya going?” he asks.

“Away.”

“Your sister here?” he asks with a smirk.

Josie’s face shows utter hatred towards the boy in front of her. Sometimes she wishing she was a witch and she could set him on fire. “Leave my sister alone,” she spits.

Rafael gives her a coy smile. He knows that he has gotten under her skin. “And why would I do that?” he smirks, stepping closer to her.

A ruckus sounds from the next room. “A fight!” A random jock shouts. The other jocks rush to watch as two Coffee Kids splash their cupfuls on each other. “That was a New Guinea Peaberry, you Folger’s-crystals-slurping-buttwipe!” one Coffee Kid shouts. Caffeinated fists fly. Rafael slithers away from the door to watch, giving Josie one last smirk, just as Lizzie walks into the kitchen.

“Just who I was looking for,” he says, wrapping an arm around Lizzie and escorting her further into the kitchen.

“LIZZIE!” shouts Josie but Lizzie keeps walking with Raf, ignoring Josie. A guy pouring shots hands Josie one, she downs it and accepts another one. “Drink up, sister,” he encourages her. She downs another one and feels the alcohol burn her throat before taking one final shot from the guy. Penelope notices Josie and walks up to her.

“What’s this?” she asks confused. For the time she’s known Josie, she’s never seen her drink alcohol - not even at the concert.

“I’m getting trashed, man” Josie mocks. “Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do at a party?” she says sarcastically.

“I say, do what you wanna do.”

“Funny, you’re the only one,” she responds before downing her third shot and walking away. Penelope just stands and watches Josie, obviously checking out her ass as she walks away.

Landon and Hope enter the party when it’s in full swing. Hope looks around for her beloved, while Landon schmoozes with all in attendance and dishing dirt simultaneously. “Kaleb, my man!” he says, high-fiving a jock. He turns to Hope explaining who the jock is, “Ranked fifth in the state. Recruiters have already started calling.” Hope nods intently. “Yo, Clem,” Landon greets, grabbing his belt. “A Patsy Cline fan, but hates the new Leanne Rimes,” he directs towards Hope. “Ziggy, peace, bra,” he says with a Jamaican swagger. “Prefers a water pipe, but has been known to use a bong,” he continues. Landon spots Lizzie and Dana, watching the skirmish, and points Hope’s body in the direction “Follow the love, man.”

Lizzie is craning her neck, trying to look around the room to find the person she is looking for. “Where did he go? He was just here,” she asks.

“Who?”

“Rafael,” she responds like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Hope doesn’t hear the conversation they are having and decides to walk over, not before admiring what Lizzie is wearing. She has a short silver bodycon dress on that is paired with a pair of heels. “Evening, ladies,” Hope greets.

Lizzie turns and graces her with a pained smile. “Hi,” she responds.

Hope notices how Lizzie’s smile doesn’t reach her eyes but decides not to comment on it. “Looks like things worked out tonight, huh?” she asks instead.

Lizzie ignores the question and tries to pawn her off. “You know Dana?” She says, pushing Dana towards Hope.

“I believe we are in art together,” Hope responds, suddenly confused by how standoffish Lizzie is being.

Dana crosses her arms and mutters “great” under her breath. She gives Lizzie a pointed look, telepathically telling her she’s not doing this and steps aside so she isn’t in between Lizzie and Hope anymore.

Lizzie rolls her eyes at Dana unwillingness to cooperate with her. She turns to Hope. “Would you mind getting me a drink, Hope?” she asks.

Hope smiles and jumps at the chance to assist Lizzie. “Certainly. What would you like? Beer? Cider? Vodka mix?” she continues listing off as much alcohol as she can.

Lizzie gives her a tense smile. “Surprise me.” Hope nods and heads for the kitchen. Lizzie then feels someone grab her around the waist from behind, she turns around and sees Raf. She gives him a big smile and giggles as he picks her up and carries her off - just as Hope returns with a beer, complete with a napkin and straw - in her hand. Dana glares with a jealous fury after Lizzie and Raf, then gives Hope the once-over and walks away. Landon appears next to Hope.

“Extremely unfortunate maneuver,” he comments, placing his hand on Hope's shoulder for support.

“The hell is that? What kind of guy just picks up a girl and carries her away while you’re talking to her?” Hope snapped. She was pissed off with Lizzie but mostly herself.

“Buttholus extremus. But hey, you’re making progress.”

“No, I’m not.” She smacks herself in the head. “She used me! She wants to go out with Waithe. Not me. I’m an idiot!” she says in frustration. She takes a drink of beer and slams the bottle down on the nearest surface.

Landon pats her on the shoulder. “At least you’re self-aware.”

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Josie and a crowd of White Rastas and Cowboys stand in a drunken group hug signing “I Shot the Sheriff”. Josie has another shot glass in her hand. Penelope is showing a scar to an inebriated, enraptured cheerleader. She looks up at Josie and smiles meets her eyes then looks away.

Lizzie is standing next to Rafael in the living room, sipping from her beer. “So yeah, I’ve got the Sears catalog thing going - and the tube sock gig. That’s gonna be huge. And then I’m up for an ad for Queen Harry next week,” he dabbles.

“Queen Harry?” she asks.

“It’s a gay cruise line, but I’ll be, like, wearing a uniform and stuff,” he explains.

Lizzie tries to appear impressed, but it’s getting difficult. “Neat…” she says, taking a long drink of beer, she needs it to listen to this conversation.

“My agent says I’ve got a good shot at being the Prada guy next year,” he continues. He looks over her shoulder and waves at someone. Lizzie takes the opportunity to escape.

“I’ll be right back,” she says, practically running off to find Dana and tell her how boring Raf really is.

* * *

Lizzie shuts the bathroom door and leans on it with a sigh. Dana applies lip-gloss in the mirror. “He practically proposed when he found out we had the same dermatologist. I mean Dr. Bonchowski is great an all, but he’s not exactly relevant party conversation.”

“Is he oily or dry?” asks Dana, now fixing her hair in the mirror.

“Combination. I don’t know. I thought he’d be different. More of a gentleman…” Lizzie continues.

Dana rolls her eyes. “Lizzie, I don’t think the highlights of dating Rafael Waithe are going to include door-opening and coat-holding,” she says bluntly.

“Sometimes I wonder if the guys we’re supposed to want to go out with are the ones we actually want to go out with, you know?” Lizzie asks. She was really excited to go on a date with Raf but it’s not what she expected. She wants to go on a date with someone who makes her laugh, gives her attention and she gives her butterflies in her stomach. Raf hasn’t done any of those.

“All I know is I’d give up my private line to go out with a guy like Raf,” Dana shrugs.

There’s a knock at the door and Lizzie opens it to finds a very drunken Josie standing in front of her. “Lizzie, I need to talk to you. I need to tell you-”

Lizzie cuts her off. “I really don’t think I need any social advice from you right now.” She grabs Dana’s arm and they exit the bathroom, leaving Josie standing there all alone.

* * *

Penelope spots Josie stumble her way into the kitchen and head straight for the drinks table to pour herself another shot. Penelope excuses herself from the cheerleader she is talking to and heads over to Josie to check that she is okay.

“Maybe you should let me have it,” she says, trying to remove the shot glass from Josie’s hand but Josie is fierce in her refusal to let go.

“I want another one,” she demands.

Rafael enters the kitchen, grabbing Penelope by the shoulder, distracting her from her task of cutting off Josie. “My gal,” he chimes. As Penelope turns, Josie breaks free and dives into the sea of dancing people in the dining room.

“It’s about time,” Penelope says annoyed. She did not sign up to be a babysitter to a drunk Josie and Rafael is the last person she wants to be talking to right now.

“A deal’s a deal,” he says as he reaches into his pocket and peels out some bills, handing them over the Penelope. “How’d you do it?”

“Do what?” she asks, pocketing the money into her back jean pocket.

“Get her to act like a human.”

After that sentence, a very drunk Josie jumps up onto the kitchen island and starting dancing by herself. She lets loose, hair flying. She’s almost burlesque. Others begin to form a crowd, clapping and cheering her on. She swings her head around, whipping her hair until she bangs her head on a copper pot hanging from the rack above the center island. She starts to sway, then goes down as Penelope rushes over to catch her. She’s now holding Josie bridal style. The others begin to clap, thinking this is a wonderful finale.

Penelope sets her down on her feet, holding her up. “Okay?” she asks concerned.

“I’m fine. I’m -” Josie tries to push her away, but staggers when she does falling backwards. Penelope reacts quickly, grabbing her again and bracing her.

“You’re not okay,” Penelope states.

“I just need to lie down for a while,” Josie slurs, placing her hands on Penelope’s arms around her waist.

Penelope shakes her head. “Uh, uh. You lie down and you’ll go to sleep.”

“I know, just let me sleep,” Josie whines.

“What if you have a concussion? My dog went to sleep with a concussion and woke up a vegetable. Not that I could tell the difference…” jokes Penelope. Josie tries to sit on the floor.

“Okay, I’ll just sleep but stay awake, okay?” Josie says in a sleepy voice, getting lower to the ground. Penelope pulls her back to her, trying to get Josie to stand on her feet.

“C’mon, let’s walk,” Penelope says. Josie nods her and follows Penelope. She would never tell the girl but she would follow her anywhere if she asked. As Penelope walks Josie through the dining room, Hope grabs her arm.

“We need to talk,” she demands, still holding onto Penelope’s arm.

“Hope, I’m a little busy here,” Penelope replies frustrated.

“It’s off. The whole thing.”

Josie decides now would be a good time to slide down to the floor and Penelope struggles to get her back on her feet. “What are you talking about?” Penelope asks Hope, guiding Josie down to the ground and getting her to sit up against a wall.

“She’s partial to Raf, not me,” sighs Hope, looking down at the ground.

Penelope does not have time for this. “Hope - do you like the girl?”

“Sure.”

“Then, go get her,” Penelope says impatiently. She reaches down and finally manages to get Josie back onto her feet. She walks an obvious Josie outside. Hope stands there, unsure how to make use of this advice.

* * *

Penelope marches Josie around the yard, holding her up. “This is so patronizing,” Josie deadpans.

“Leave it to you to use big words when you’re shitfaced,” chuckles Penelope.

“Why are you doing this?” a confused Josie asks.

“I told you.”

Josie huffs. “You don’t care if I die.”

“Sure I do,” reassures Penelope, helping Josie climb up a small hill. Catching her when she stumbled every couple of steps, resulting in Penelope tightening her hold every time.

“Why?”

They reach the top of the hill and Penelope takes Josie’s face in her hands. “Because then I’d have to start taking out girls who like me,” she jokes, giving Josie a smile.

“Like you could find one,” Josie states, trying to push Penelope away from her.

“See that? Who needs affection when I’ve got blind hatred?” Penelope teased.

“Just let sit me down.” Penelope walks her over to the swingset and plops her down in a swing, moving her hands onto the chains.

Penelope sits on the swing next to Josie. “How’s that?” she asks. Josie sits and turns her head to look at her for a moment with a smile. Then falls over backward. “Jesus. You’re like a weeble,” Penelope continues, rushing over to catch Josie. Instead of sitting back down in the swing, Penelope decides to gently push Josie’s swing to keep her entertained. “Why’d you let him get to you?”

“Who?”

“Waithe.”

“I hate him,” Josie spits whilst enjoying the motion of the swing going back and forth.

“I know. It’d have to be a pretty big deal to get you mainline tequila. You don’t seem like the type.”

Josie responds trying her best to hold up a drunk head. “Hey man… You don’t think I can be “cool”? You don’t think I can be “laid back” like everyone else?” she slurs.

“I thought you were above all that,” Penelope says slightly sarcastically.

“You know what they say.”

Penelope stops the swing. “No. What do they say?” she asks. There is no answer. She notices that Josie is asleep, her head resting against the swing’s chain. “Shit!” She drags Josie to her feet and starts singing loudly. “Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Wake up damn it!” She sits her back down on the swing and starts shaking her like a rag doll. “Josie! Wake up!” she shouts.

Josie slowly opens her eyes and lifts her head up. “What?” she whispers. Penelope sighs in relief.

“I thought you were…” Penelope whispered, looking Josie in her big brown eyes. They share some meaningful eye contact, both girls looking up and down between the other’s eyes and lips. And then Josie pukes on Penelope shoes - her favorite shoes.

“Sorry,” she mutters, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Penelope doesn’t know what to do except place her hand in Josie’s hair. “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.”

* * *

Penelope takes Josie to the bathroom and leaves her to get washed up whilst she goes to clean her shoes. Josie is washing her face and grabs a bottle of mouthwash, taking a big swig of it, getting rid of the taste of tequila vomit. A knock sounds at the door. “Go away,” she shouts.

Lizzie opens the door and looks at her sister with the smuggest of all possible grins. “Dinner tastes better on the way out?” Josie gives her a “don’t even start” look. “I don’t get you. You act like you’re too good for any of this, and then you go totally apeshit when you get here,” Lizzie continues.

“You’re welcome,” Josie says as she pushes past her and leaves the bathroom. She decides it is time to go home and makes her way towards her car. She opens the driver’s door, slides into the seat and places the keys in the ignition. Just before Josie can start the car, Penelope reaches in through the window and removes the keys.

“Cute,” she says playing with the keys. “Get into the passenger seat, I’m driving you home.” Josie rolls her eyes but follows the order. She gets out the car, walks around and plops herself down into the passenger seat. Penelope gets into the driver's seat and adjusts the mirror and seat. Josie is a bit taller than her. Once she’s set, she turns to Josie. “Ready to go?” Josie nods. Penelope starts the car and starts driving them back to Josie’s.

****

* * *

The party is coming to an end as kids loiter on the lawn. Lizzie and Dana walk outside, Rafael catches up to them. “A bunch of us are going to Jed’s house. Wanna come?” he asks. Dana looks at Lizzie, who wears a pained expression and looks at her watch.

“I have to be home in twenty minutes,” she explains, silently thanking God that her dad gave her a curfew.

Dana sees her opportunity and decides to shoot her shot. “I don’t have to be home till two,” she says eagerly to Raf.

“Then, c’mon,” he smiles, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Maybe next time,” he directs towards Lizzie as they head back into the party, leaving an astonished Lizzie behind.

Hope exits the party and stops when she sees Lizzie standing along. “Have fun tonight?” she asks slightly accusatory as she walks past.

“Tons,” Lizzie lies. Hope continues to walk on. Lizzie huffs. “Hope?” She stops and turns around at her name being called. Lizzie gives her a helpless smile. “Do you think you could give me a ride home?” she asks.

* * *

Penelope drives as Josie sits in the passenger seat, fiddling with the radio dial. She finds a song she’s happy with and Penelope quickly changes it. “I’m driving, so I get to pick the tunes.”

Josie changes it back to her song. “It’s my car.”

Penelope changes it back. “And I'm in control of it.”

“But it’s PVRIS. I know you like them. I saw you there,” Josie states with a smug expression on her face. She knew she won when Penelope doesn’t answer and lets her listen to the song.

“When you were gone last year, where were you?” she asks.

“Busy.”

“Were you in jail?” she continues to press.

“Maybe,” Penelope answers, shrugging her shoulders.

“No, you weren’t.”

“Then why’d you ask?”

“Why did you lie?” Josie counters. Penelope doesn’t answer but instead, frowns and turns up the music. Josie bobs her head drunkenly. “I should do this.”

“Do what?” Penelope asks confused, turning down the music.

“This,” Josie says as she points to the radio.

“Start a band?”

Josie nods her head in response. “My father wouldn’t approve of that,” she replies sarcastically.

“You don’t strike me as the type that would ask permission.”

Josie turns to look at her. “Oh, so now you think you know me?” Venom clearly in her voice.

Penelope gives Josie a small smile. “I’m getting there.”

Josie is thrown aback by Penelope’s response and cute smile. Her voice loses its venom “The only thing people know about me is that I’m “scary”.”

Penelope turns to look at her - Josie looks anything but scary right now. Penelope tries to hide her smile. “Yeah. Well, I’m no picnic myself.” They eye each other, sharing a moment of connection, realizing they’ve both created the same exterior for themselves. Penelope pulls into Josie’s driveway and shuts off the motor. She looks up at her house. “So what’s up with your dad? He a pain in the ass?” she asks.

“He just wants me to be someone I’m not,” sighs Josie.

“Who?”

“LIZZIE,” she says, putting on her ‘Lizzie’ voice and flicking her hair over her shoulder.  
Penelope laughs. “No offense, but your sister is without. I know everyone likes her and all but…” she trails off.

Josie stares at her with new admiration. “You know - you’re not as vile as I thought you were,” she says. Josie starts to lean drunkenly towards her. Their faces grow closer as if they’re about to kiss and then Penelope turns away.

“So, I’ll see you in school,” she says, looking straight ahead, away from Josie. Externally, she was calm but internally she was literally freaking out. She wanted to kiss Josie but she knew she couldn’t do it. Josie stares at her, pissed. Then gets out the car, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Behind them, Hope and Lizzie ride the car in silence, pulling up a few cars down from the driveway. Hope pulls the handbrake up and turns off the car. “I looked for you back at the party, but you always seemed to be ''occupied”,” Hope says.

“I was?” Lizzie replies with faux-innocence in her voice.

“You never wanted to go out with me, did you?” Hope asks, looking down at her hands.

Lizzie bites her lip. “Well, no…” she says reluctantly.

“Then that’s all you had to say.”

“But -”

Hope cuts her off. “You always been this selfish?” she asks. Lizzie thinks for a minute as Hope continues talking. “Just because you’re beautiful. Doesn’t mean you can treat people like they don’t matter.” Lizzie looks at her for a moment - then grabs her face and gives her a kiss on the lips. Hope draws back in surprise, then kisses her back. Lizzie smiles, then gets out of the car without another word. Hope grins and drives away. “And I’m back in the game!” she exclaims, doing a happy dance whilst driving.


	12. After The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still part of the story but acts more of a filler chapter.
> 
> Also going to be taking more time in between updates due to work stress and getting ready to start a new job. Hope you guys are enjoying. Promise Penelope singing 'Can't take my eyes off of you' is coming soon!

It’s the Monday after the party, Josie sits at her desk, burying her face in a book as the others enter the classroom. The White Rastas are first. “Jo, my lady, you sway to the rhythm of my heart,” he says as he grabs her hand and kisses it as she pulls it away in disgust.

Clem, a cowboy, enters, high-fiving Jed with new-found friendliness. “Yippe kai-aye, bra. Dance for me, cowgirl,” he directs towards Josie, doing a little two-step as he talks. He sits down next to Jed. “Okay, now tell me again why he didn’t shoot the deputy?”

“Because the deputy meant him no harm, my friend. It was only the sheriff that was the oppressor,” Jed explains the meaning of the drunken song they all sang.

Rafael saunters in and takes his seat. “Jo, babe, you were on fire,” he says, sending her a wink as Josie rolls her eyes at all this unwanted attention.

Just before Josie can send a petty comeback towards all the boys, Mrs. Blaise enters the room and sits at her desk. “Well now, did everyone have a good weekend?” she asks.

“Maybe we should ask Park,” Rafael says as Penelope walks in, late, and slinks to her desk. Josie looks up, down and around, everywhere but at Penelope.

Mrs. Blaise tries to remember what she’s supposed to talk about. “Okay then. Well.” she misses a beat, “Oh, yes.” She clears her throat before talking to the class. “I’d like you all to write your own version of Shakespeare’s Sonnet #141.” The entire class groan. “Any form you’d like. Rhyme, no rhyme, whatever. I’d like to see you elaborate on his theme, however. Let’s read it aloud, shall we? Anyone?” she continues, looking around the classroom for a volunteer but the class is frozen in apathy. “Jed?” she asks, handing him the sonnet.

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat then grins.

“In faith, I do not love thee with mine eyes  
For they in thee a thousand errors note  
But ‘tis my heart that loves what they despise  
Who in despite of view is pleas ‘d to dote.”

In the back of the room, Clem raises his hand. “Ms. Blaise, can I get the bathroom pass? Damn if Shakespeare doesn’t act as a laxative on my person.” Ms. Blaise shakes her head before handing him the pass and moving onto discuss the homework more.

Josie and MG decided to head to The Grill for some much needed thai food. They had just finished their meals and were both playing with the leftover peanuts from the sauce. “You went to the party? I thought we were officially opposed to suburban social activity,” MG asks, rather shocked by Josie’s attendance to said party nevermind her antics.

“I didn’t have a choice,” Josie answer, picking up a peanut and plopping it into her mouth.

“You didn’t have a choice? Where’s Josie and what have you done with her?” teases MG.  
Josie huffs at her friend’s teasing. “Look, I did Lizzie a favour and it backfired.”

“You didn’t.”

“I got drunk. I puked. I got rejected. It was big fun. You should try it sometime,” Josie said sarcastically, throwing a peanut towards MG who manages to dodge it just in time.  
While the two of them are laughing, Penelope enters and walks to the counter to order. She sees Josie and smiles, deciding to head over after receiving her change from the waitress. “Hey,” she greets with a smile. She’s really hoping Josie who drunk enough to not remember their near kiss and Penelope rejecting her.

Josie doesn’t bother to answer her, instead, she gathers her things and bolts out the door. Penelope looks at MG, who shrugs and follows Josie. Penelope can’t deny that she is hurt by that action.

After lunch, Hope and Landon flank Penelope at her lab table in Biology class. Penelope doesn’t bother to look up to know who the two people hovering next to her are. “So you got cozy with she who stings?” Landon asks, wiggling his eyebrows in suggestion.

“No - I’ve got a sweet-payin’ job that I’m about to lose,” she replies frustrated.

“What’d you do to her?” Hope asks confused by how bad it could be.

Penelope sighs. “I don’t know.” She continues to look down at her work. “I decided not to kiss her when she was too drunk to remember it.”

Hope and Landon look at each other in realization, then turn back to look at Penelope. “You realize this puts the whole operation in jeopardy.”

“No shit. She won’t even look at me,” Penelope says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Why can’t you tell her you’re sorry?” Hope asks, making it much easier than it sounds. Penelope’s expression says that it is not a possibility.

Landon makes a time out sign with his hands. “I’m on it.” He doesn’t bother to explain his plan to the two girls and tells them to wait till later.

* * *

MG is at his locker. Drawings of William Shakespeare and Superheros adorn the door. As well as being a Shakespeare fan, he is a massive comic nerd. Superman, Spiderman, Batman you name them, he will give you their backstory in impressive detail. MG is standing admiring his drawing of Superman when Landon walks up. “Hey there,” he greets.

“Hi,” MG replies shyly. He isn’t used to talking to people, except Josie.

Landon looks at the drawing in his locker. “Cool pictures. You a fan?”

“Yeah. I guess.”

Landon gives him a big smile and points to the drawing of Superman. “Did you draw this?” MG nods. “Dude, this is awesome! Personally, I’m more of a Spiderman fan but I have a soft spot for Jean Grey from X-men.”

MG looks at Landon stunned. “You really think so?” MG asks, a small smile playing on his lips but eyeing Landon suspiciously.

“Honest dude. Cross my heart,” Landon says, using his finger to cross over his heart. “Marvel or DC?”

MG thinks for a minute. “I love both of them. That’s like asking someone to choose between their children,” he says happily.

Landon chuckles. “True, true. Josie a fan, too?” he asks.

“Yeah…” MG says puzzled as to why Landon is asking about Josie.

Landon leans in close to MG, conspiratorially. “So, listen… I have this friend.”

* * *

Hope sits next to Penelope on the bleachers as they watch Josie practice soccer. Penelope is transfixed by Josie running back and forth, passing and shooting the ball. She watches Josie wipe a bead of sweat off her forehead with the bottom of her shirt and it is hot.

Hope watches Peneople for a minute before talking. “She hates you with the fire of a thousand suns. That’s the direct quote Landon got from MG.

“She just needs time to cool off. I’ll give it a day,” Penelope shrugs.

Out of nowhere, a soccer ball flies at them from the field, narrowly missing their heads. They both look towards the field and see Josie glaring at Penelope. “Maybe two,” says Penelope. She turns to look at Hope “You making any headway?”

Hope blushes, looking down at her hands. “She kissed me.”

“Where?” Penelope responds, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Hope looks down at her wrist where she’s not wearing a watch. “Oh, would you look at the time. Better get to class before I’m late.” She grabs her bag as she stands from the bleachers. As she’s walking down the steps, she hears Penelope chuckling with a “see you later.”

* * *

In the hallway, Dana rounds the corner and bends down to get a drink at the water fountain. Nearby, Rafael stands talking to two jocks - Jed and Kaleb. The guys don’t see her.

“Don’t talk to me about the sweetest date. That little halo Lizzie is gonna be prone and proven on prom night. Six virgins in a row,” Rafael boasts while the other two laugh. Dana keeps drinking from the fountain, trying to calm down the jealousy rising inside her.

* * *

It’s the end of a long school day. Penelope is sitting inside her car holding a prom flyer whilst Rafael is leaning against her car. They are discussing Penelope taking Josie to prom so Raf can take Lizzie. “I don’t know, Waithe… the limo, the flowers. Another hundred for the tux -” Penelope lists off with a small smirk. She is going to get as much as she can for this.

“Enough with the Barbie and Ken shit. I know the drill,” he says, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet and handing Penelope a wad of money. “Take it. Should cover everything. Just get her there.”

Penelope takes the money with a smile and puts it in her bag. “You got it wolf-boy. Now stop leaning on my car before I make you roadkill.” Raf backs off and Penelope roars her engine before speeding out of the school parking lot.

* * *

Josie and MG are in the school courtyard defacing a prom flyer. “Can you even imagine? Who the hell would go to this bastion of commercial excess?”

“Well, I guess we’re not since we don’t have dates.”

Josie rolls her eyes and continues to draw on the poster. “Listen to you! You sound like Betty, all pissed off because Archie is talking to Veronica.”

“Okay, okay, we won’t go. It’s not like I have a suit anyway.” MG says, mumbling the last part.

“You’re looking at this from the wrong perspective. We’re making a statement,” she reassures, proud of her plan of not following the crowd.

“Oh, good. Something new and different for us,” MG says unconvincingly. In all honesty, he would like to go to at least one prom before the end of high school but at this rate, it’s not going to happen anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd make one of Landon's favorite superhero's Jean Grey since she develops into the Dark Phoenix - hope some of you got the reference since Landon is a phoenix on the show.


	13. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

During gym class, Mr. Chaplin patrols as boys and girls shoot arrows at targets in the middle of the playing fields. Rafael swaggers up tp Lizzie, who is taking careful aim. Dana watches with a jealous eye across the row. “Hey, sweet cheeks,” Raf greets.

Lizzie doesn’t bother to look at him, too busy concentrating on her aim. “Hi, Raf.”

“You’re concentrating awfully hard considering its gym class.” Lizzie lets go of the arrow and turns to look at him. “Listen, I want to talk to you about the prom,” he continues.

In the background, Lizzie and Rafael are completely unaware that Kaleb crumples to the ground from being hit by the flying arrow. Mr.Chaplin scurries over, telling Kaleb to get he will probably need an operation to remove the arrow. “Not another operation caused by the Saltzmans! I thought she was the nicer one,” he whines before being carried off the pitch.

Lizzie sighed, watching the commotion before returning her gaze to Rafael. “You know the deal. I can’t go if Josie doesn’t go-”

“Your sister is going,” Rafael interrupts her, giving her a big smile.

Lizzie looks at him, surprised. “Since when?”

Rafael takes the bow and arrow from Lizzie’s hand. He draws back and takes aim. “I’m taking care of it,” he says before releasing the arrow and getting a perfect bullseye.

Dana overheads the conversation and looks over at them from her spot on the field. She knows what Rafael’s true intention is with Lizzie but keeps her lips firmly shut, more due to her jealously than friendship.

* * *

Josie browses through the feminist lit section of her favorite book store. She loves everything about this place. The unlimited number of books, the quietness, the smell and the beanbags in the corner. The staff are so lovely and she tries to come to the store every Saturday if she can. She finds a book title that interests her and removes it from the shelf. Suddenly, Penelope appears through the newly created hole in the books. “Excuse me, have you seen The Feminine Mystique?” she asks.

Josie frowns, shocked by Penelope’s sudden appearance. “What are you going here?”

“I heard there was a poetry reading,” Penelope replies, walking round the shelf to stand in front of Josie.

“You’re so -”

“Pleasant?” Penelope smirks at her. Josie stares at her, deadpan. “Wholesome?” she continues.

“Unwelcome,” Josie spits, glaring at Penelope to further impact her current hatred for the girl.

“Unwelcome? I guess someone still has her panties in a twist.”

“Don’t for one minute think that you had any effect whatever on my panties,” Josie huffs, crossing her arms.

“So what did I have an effect on?” Penelope says seductively, giving a wink in Josie’s direction.

“Other than my gag reflex? Nothing,” Josie sneered before pushing her way past Penelope and heading out the door. Penelope sighs and looks down at the book she’s been holding in her hands. Taming Of The Shrew. Seems an appropriate read right now.

* * *

In the cafeteria the next day, Hope and Landon flank Penelope as she shovels food into her mouth. “You were right. She’s still pissed”, she says whilst placing more of her salad into her mouth.

“Sweet love, renew thy force!” Landon says, putting his hand up like he’s in a Shakespeare play.

“Man - don’t say shit like that to me. People can hear you,” Penelope insisted. Landon looks down at his food embarrassed after getting told off by Penelope.

“You humiliated the woman! Sacrifice yourself on the altar of dignity and even the score.” Hope exasperated.

“Best case scenario, you’re back on the payroll for a while,” Landon adds.

“What’s the worst?” Penelope asks. She could really use the money to fix up her jeep but is it worth embarrassing herself for some girl.

“You get the girl.”

Penelope thinks for a minute. She then gets an idea in her head which Josie can’t turn her down after she does it. “If I go down. I’m taking her with me,” she smiles coyly, before getting up in search of the lead band geek.

* * *

Josie and her teammates were running a passing drill during soccer practice on the field. Usually, they had the whole field to themselves but today the band geeks at joined them to practice for a football game next week. This didn’t bother Josie than match, she quite enjoyed a little bit of background music now and then. She passed the ball to the striker when she heard static coming from the speakers. She decides to ignore it and continue with the drill. Students are probably setting up equipment for the game. Then she hears someone singing through the speakers, everyone looks around confused.

Penelope took a deep breath when one of the students handed her the mic and gave her a thumbs up. She knew she had to do this to get Josie to stop being mad at her. With one final calming breath, she starts singing.

“You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you,  
You feel like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much,”

She climbs alongside the building, reaching a pole with the speaker on it. She slowly slides down it, continuing to sing.

“At long last love has arrived and I thank God I’m alive,  
You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you,”

Penelope reaches the ground and starts walking to the top of the bleachers. She stands at the opening and looks down at the soccer team trying to find Josie. When she sees the girl, she smiles and points at her on the word ‘you’.

Josie can’t believe what she is seeing and hearing. Penelope is basically serenading her in front of her entire team and the band geeks. She can’t help but smile and slowly walk forward when Penelope points at her. Just then she hears a whistle and the band starts playing the song and Penelope continues to sing, walking down the bleachers.

“I love you baby, and if it’s quite alright,  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights,  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say,”

Josie watches Penelope in awe as she sings and dances.

“Oh pretty baby, don’t bring me down I pray,  
Oh pretty baby, Now that I’ve found you stay,”

Penelope goes to sit down on one of the bleachers and stares directly at Josie for the final lines of the song as she notices the security guards closing in on her.

“And let me love you, baby,  
Let me love you,”

Josie stares at Penelope as she sings the last two lines. She notices Penelope sends her a big smile and Josie can’t help but smile back at her. She watches as the two security guards lift Penelope to her feet and start to walk her away but she slips away in the opposite direction to cause more of a show. The band continues to play as Penelope dodges one of the guards then runs up behind the other one, patting his ass, before running up the bleacher and out of Josie’s sight.

Josie can’t help but laugh at the guards running after Penelope. Every one of her team was wondering who Penelope was singing to and Josie had to try her best to hide her smile - it was impossible. No one had ever done a romantic gesture like that before for her and she doesn’t think it could be topped. Josie knew Penelope would have detention for this but she was more than willing to help her sneak out if it meant she got to spend more time with the rebel girl.


	14. Distractions and Paintballs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely my favorite chapter to write. I couldn't stop laughing during the detention scene in the movie. Only a couple of chapters left. Hope you are enjoying it!

Penelope and several other miscreants sit quietly, mulling over their misfortune of spending their Saturday in detention in the drama room. She tried her best to outrun the security after her little stunt during soccer practice but they managed to catch her before she could get into her car. She’s sitting doodling into her notebook to try and pass the time. “Nice song, Park,” one of the miscreants says.

“Bite me,” Penelope responds, flipping him off and returning to doodling away.

Mr. Chaplin, the gym teacher, sits at the desk at the front, ignoring everyone while he reads a girly weightlifting magazine. There is a small knock at the door before it slowly opens. “Excuse me, Mr. Chaplin? Can I talk to you for a second?” Penelope looks up at the sound and sees Josie standing in the doorway. Josie gives her a smile and she perks up a little at the sight.

Mr. Chaplin marks his page in the magazine and stands up to give Josie his full attention, hands on his hips. “What can I do for you, Saltzman?”

“Sir, I have some ideas on how we can improve the girls soccer team,” Josie says whilst walking towards him to stand in front of him.

“Great… Let’s talk about it later,” he says, turning around to his desk.

Josie looks round towards Penelope who gives her a smile in return. Josie nods her head in the direction of the window. Penelope doesn’t understand what Josie is nodding at and tilts her head like a confused puppy. Josie starts to point towards the window but Penelope is even more confused. “The window,” Josie whispers and points. Penelope finally understands what Josie's plan is and quickly packs up her notebook in her backpack.

Mr. Chaplin turns back around to look at Josie, who stands there with a big smile on her face. “As you know we had a really hard game at Salvatore Boarding, huh - your bicep is huge!” Josie says, placing her hand on his bicep and turning him so he couldn’t see Penelope sneak out behind him. “Oh my god, the other one is even bigger!” Josie places her other hand on his other bicep and turns him so Penelope is directly behind the teacher at all times. “You don’t take steroids, do you? Because I heard that steroids can severely disintegrate your package.” Josie looks down as her voice starts to get higher as the class chuckled. “Not that I’ve been thinking about your package. That’s not the point,” she continues.

“Let’s hope not,” Mr. Chaplin says seriously unimpressed with Josie’s conversation. He hears a noise behind him and starts to turn around.

Josie quickly grabs him to stop him from seeing Penelope hiding behind some art prop on the stage. “The point is, they kick our butts every year and I was thinking. I devised a plan that will finally enable us to defeat them.”

“Which is?” he asks. Behind him, Penelope starts stepping out of hiding until she steps on a creaky floorboard on the stage. He quickly turns around and Penelope ducks.

“That thing you taught us,” Josie interjects.

“What thing?”

“Misdirection.”

“I taught you that?” he asks confused.

“Yeah you or Dorian,” Josie says as her voice goes up an octave. “Anyway, that’s not important.” Penelope has reached the window but needs more help if she is not to get caught. Josie grabs Mr. Chaplin’s face. “Think about it. They’re running left,” she turns his face to the left, “and we’re running right,” turning his face right. “Bang we score - win.” She throws her arms up in celebration as if she has scored a goal.

Mr. Chaplin likes the idea but is confused about how the team would execute this plan. “Okay, but how do we get them to look left?”  
Penelope has managed to get the window open and is halfway out. However, she is not too happy about it, considering they are on the second floor. She eyes a large tree a few feet away but it is in Mr. Chaplin’s peripheral vision and he starts to turn away from Josie.

Josie starts to panic, as Penelope has yet to make the jump for the tree. “Wait!” Mr. Chaplin turns back toward Josie again, the very second before he would have spotted Penelope. Josie glances towards the window and Penelope is just about to make the jump. “These,” Josie says, lifting up her shirt and exposing herself at Mr. Chaplin, just as Penelope makes the jump. The miscreants cheer, for both the daring escape and the flash on skin. Maybe it would be good for Josie to start wearing a bra for now on.

Mr. Chaplin reddens and tries to be stern. “I’m going to let that slide, Josette. But if I catch you doing that again, you’ll be in here with the rest of these guys,” he says as he motions to the remaining detention prisoners, without noticing Penelope’s absence.

Josie smiles at him. “Thank you, Mr. Chaplin. See you at practice.” Josie bolts out the door, face as red with embarrassment whilst Mr. Chaplin goes back to his magazine, wiping the sweat off his brow.

* * *

Josie makes a run for it to the school campus lawn to find Penelope. When she arrives at the tree and looks around breathlessly, she sees no one around. “She left! I sprung the dickhead and she cruised on me,” she huffs.

“Look up, Jojo.” Josie looks up and sees that Penelope is still in the tree. “I guess I never told you I’m afraid of heights,” Penelope says, hugging the tree tightly.

Josie smiles. “C’mon. It’s not that bad.”

“Try looking at it from this angle.”

Josie assesses the branch structure and gives advice for Penelope to get down. “Put your right foot there -”

“Forget it. I’m staying.”

“You want me to climb up and show you how to get down?” Josie asks, hiding her amusement in the big bad Penelope Park being scared of heights.

“Maybe,” Penelope relies with her voice trembling.

Josie sighs and begins to climb the tree. When she gets to Penelope’s level, she perches on the branch next to her. Penelope grins at her then swings herself down with grave and ease of a monkey, leaving Josie sitting there, realizing she has been played.

“You shit!” she shouts. Penelope chuckles as Josie climbs down after her.

* * *

Josie and Penelope decided to spend the rest of their day at the outdoor arcade. They are currently walking amongst the games silently when Penelope decides to speak up. “So how’d you get Chaplin to look the other way?”

“I dazzled him with my wit,” Josie smirks. She wasn’t going to tell Penelope the real reason for Mr. Chaplin looking the other way. It was already embarrassing enough having a teacher and the whole of detention see her boobs.

Josie stops and picks up a toy guy with shoots water at giggling hyenas and wails on it. She manages to shoot down enough of the animals to win herself a prize. The operator hands her a small stuffed turtle as her prize. Josie shows it to Penelope, who smiles back at Josie. “You kinda look like a turtle when you smile,” Josie jokes.

Penelope laughs. “No one’s ever told me that but I kinda see it ya know.”

Josie looks behind Penelope and sees that a small kid is struggling to shoot down the hyenas. She walks past Penelope and hands the toy to the kid, who gives her a big toothy smile as a thank you. Josie smiles back and continues to walk.

Penelope watches the interaction between Josie and the kid in awe. She catches up to Josie and begins to walk beside her. “A soft side? Who knew?” She says sarcastically.

“Yeah, well, don’t let it get out.”

“So what’s your excuse?”

“Acting the way we do.”

“Yes.”

Josie sighs. “I don’t like to do what people expect. Then they expect it all the time and they get disappointed when you change,” she explains.

“So if you disappoint them from the start, you’re covered?”

“Something like that,” Josie shrugs.

“Then you screwed up.”

Josie stops in her tracks and turns towards Penelope, confused. “How?”

“You never disappointed me,” Penelope says with a smile, looking at Josie, who blushes under Penelope’s gaze. Penelope spots something over Josie’s shoulder. “You up for it?”

Josie looks at Penelope confused. “For…?” she drawls, waiting for Penelope to elaborate. Instead, Penelope motions to the sign for a paintball game and Josie turns around, grinning. “I’m going to kick your butt, Park.”

* * *

The two of them creep through the paint-ball course, stealthy and full of desire to best the other. Penelope nails Josie in the back with a big glob of red paint whereas Josie gets her back by hitting Penelope square in the chest, blue paint bursting all over her boobs. They continue to run around the course, chasing each other and throwing balloons of paint. Penelope throws one and a big, yellow splat lands on the side of Josie’s face. Josie wipes the paint and aimlessly throws one, which bursts on Penelope’s forehead. Both the girls can’t stop laughing at the state they are in.  
Josie makes a break to hide behind a tall shelter and Penelope decides to hide on the other side. “Truce,” Josie shouts, holding a paint balloon in her hand, unaware that Penelope has the exact same thought. Both girls come out of hiding at the same time and are face to face. Penelope steps forward getting into Josie’s personal space. Josie watches attentively as Penelope’s eyes move between her eyes and lips. Penelope raises a hand but before she can even touch Josie’s cheek, she feels something getting slapped on her head.

Josie bursts out laughing after she bursts a balloon on Penelope’s head and watches as pink paint drips down her face. She decides to make a run for it before Penelope can retaliate but finds herself being tackled into the pile of hay, landing with Penelope on top of her.

It’s hard to even recognize them, as their hair and faces are so smeared with paint, but they still manage to find each other’s eyes. Penelope wipes a smear of blue paint away from Josie’s lips with her thumb, as she leans in but stops just before their lips can touch. She looks into Josie’s eyes for any signs to stop and all her worries are gone when Josie connects their lips.  
At that moment, Penelope lost track of any thoughts of Rafael and the money she’d been thinking about before. Because this was definitely the best kiss she’d ever had. She was experiencing butterflies in her stomach and it felt like a spark between the two girls - hopefully Josie was feeling the same.

Josie was experiencing all the things Penelope was but tens time more. Her stomach is doing backflips and her legs feel like jelly. Penelope’s lips are so soft and she can’t stop passionately kissing the girl. She really likes Penelope which has developed over the past few weeks and Josie likes how persistent the girls has been despite Josie rejecting her again and again.  
Nearby the kid that Josie gave the stuffed turtle to walks past the girls and points towards. “Look, Mom.” His mother looks over to the girls, smiles then hurries him away talking about giving the love birds privacy.

After what feels like forever, Penelope pulls away and looks over Josie’s face. The girl still has her eyes closed and Penelope doesn’t think the girl has looked more beautiful. She takes this opportunity to get her revenge. Slowly, she takes a balloon out of her bag and slams it on Josie’s head. Penelope can’t help but laugh at Josie’s shocked face and she gets up to run away. “You shit!” Josie yells between laughs, getting up to run after Penelope.

* * *

Penelope pulls up in Josie’s driveway after their day spent together. Both girls didn’t expect to enjoy the day as much as they have and are still giddy over it. Their paint wardrobe has dried now and they look like refugees from some strange, yet colorful, war. The whole drive the girls have been talking about their lives and confirming or correcting any rumors about themselves. “Where were you last year?” Josie asks.

“Belgium. My mom got a job out there so we moved but she ended up hating it after a year so we moved back.”

“The duck?”

“Found with an injured wing and I nursed it back to health from my house. I miss that little guy. Named him Donald.” Penelope smiles, hoping Josie got the Disney reference.

“I know the porn career’s a lie,” Josie says chuckling.

Penelope shuts off the car and turns towards Josie. “Do you?” she smirks, leaning over to kiss Josie’s neck. Josie begins to laugh and it tickles - her neck is definitely one of her weak spots, Penelope mentally notes.

“Tell me something true.”

Penelope pulls back slightly and pulls a face like she is thinking really hate. “I hate peas.”

Josie playfully rolls her eyes. “No - something real. Something no one else knows.”

Penelope returns to kissing Josie’s neck. “You’re sweet.” Kiss. “And sexy.” Kiss. “And completely hot for me,” Penelope says in-between kisses.

“What?” Josie chuckles.

Penelope pecks Josie on the lips and leans back slightly. “No one else knows,” she smirks, giving one final peck before sitting back fully in her seat.

“You’re amazingly self-assured. Has anyone ever told you that?” Josie says, giving Penelope a teasing smile.

“Go to prom with me?” Penelope asks. Surely Josie can’t say no after the day they’ve had together.

But Josie’s smile disappears. “Is that a request or a command?”

“You know what I mean.”

Josie stares at Penelope in disappointment. She knew today was too good to be true. “No,” she deadpans.

“No what?”

“No, I won’t go to prom with you,” she insists.

“Why not?” Penelope asks confused.

“Because I don’t want to. It’s a stupid tradition,” Josie huffs, crossing her arms.

Penelope sits quietly, torn. She needs to take Josie to prom to get paid but she can’t very well tell her about her getting paid to take her. Penelope sighs. “People won’t expect you to go…”

Josie turns to her, getting angry. “Why are you doing this?” She annoyed that Penelope can’t take her answer and keeps pushing for her to go. “All of it - what’s in it for you?” she asks. Penelope sits silently, not looking at her, confirming her suspicions. “Create a little drama? Start a new rumor? What?” she continues, getting angrier by the minute and lack of answers from Penelope.

“So I have to have a motive to be with you?” Penelope asks, offended by Josie’s accusations.

“You tell me.”

Penelope huffs and points at Josie. “You need therapy. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Answer the question, Penelope,” Josie says quietly, sadness all over her face.

“Nothing! There’s nothing in it for me. Just the pleasure of your company,” Penelope snaps. She reaches over Josie to open her dashboard and pulls out a packet of cigarettes - she takes one out. Before she can put it in her mouth, Josie snatches it and breaks it in half before getting out the car and slamming the car door and walking into the house.

Penelope angrily starts her car and peels out of the driveway. Jose turns at the front door and watches her go.

Penelope has been driving around the town for the past hour, trying to cool down from her argument with Josie. She really didn’t want to lie to Josie but she would rather the lies hurt her than the truth hurt her more. She pulls up to a stoplight and waits for green. She glances over at a drunk homeless guy in the median, who has decided that he doesn’t want to wear pants. Penelope pulls out her purse, takes the wad of cash Rafael gave her and hands it to the homeless man. “Cover that up,” she says, motioning down towards his crotch. The lights turn green and Penelope pulls away, planning on driving for another hour or two till she had a clear head.


	15. Dress Shopping

Josie stands at the bathroom sink, scrubbing paint off of her face. She is staring at her reflection, thinking about how good she and Penelope spent the day together to the way it ended with Penelope asking her to go to prom. She can’t help but be angry at the way Penelope handled the situation and wouldn’t take Josie’s answer seriously. She doesn’t want to go end of. But a part of her does and that part will be hidden from everyone along with the reason why she acts the way she does. There is such an expectation for teenagers to go to parties and drink, get good grades for college and find your first love. Josie thought she found the latter but turns out she was wrong. 

Lizzie sees Josie drying her face with a towel and decides to ask the question on her mind a lot recently because she already knows the answer. “Hey. Quick question - are you going to the prom?” Josie glares at Lizzie through the mirror, huffs and turns to push past her, slamming her bedroom door in anger. “Take that as a no then,” Lizzie sighed, heading back into her room. 

* * *

In study hall, Hope and Lizzie sit together in a cubicle of their own, hidden away from everyone else. Lizzie kisses Hope on the cheek and plays with a strand of her hair and discussing some drama from the girls in her math class. “Then Laura says “If you go any lighter, you’re gonna look like an extra on 90210.”

“No…” Hope answers, clearing uninterested in the conversation.

Lizzie stares at her for a moment. “Do you listen to this crap?”

“What crap?” Hope says, snapping out of her daydream.

“Me. This endless… blonde babble. I’m like, boring myself.”

"Thank God! If I had to hear one more story about your coiffure..." Hope mocks whilst pretending to stab herself with a pencil, Lizzie giggles and smacks her hand away. "I figured you'd get to the good stuff eventually."

"What good stuff?"

Hope eyes Lizzie for a minute. "The 'real you'," she says in a soft tone. 

"Like my fear of wearing pastels?" Hope looks stricken, not expecting that response. "I'm kidding," she giggles then her face turns serious, "You know how sometimes you just become this 'persona'? And you don't know how to quit?"

"No," Hope states matter of factly. 

Lizzie sighs. "I guess I'm just used to hiding a part of myself since I'm one of the popular girls. I'm supposed to act a certain way and I've just got used to it." 

Hope places her hand on top of Lizzie's. "You don't need to be that person with me. I want to know everything about you. The good, the bad, what makes you laugh and what makes you cry. Because you Lizzie Saltzman are beautiful, inside and out."

Lizzie can feel tears building up in her eyes. No one has ever said something like that to her before and she wants to show Hope the 'real' her. Like Hope, Lizzie wants to know everything about the girl sitting in front of her. She slowly tucks a strand of hair behind Hope's ear whilst leaning in and places the softest of kisses on the other girl's lips. Hope complies, sneaking a couple of extra kisses. The girl's separate their lips, foreheads touching, sitting in silence and taking each other in. "Go to prom with me," Hope asks, interrupting the silence. Lizzie nods her head and gives Hope another quick kiss before pulling away to continue studying. Both girls can't wipe the smile off their faces for the rest of the study session. 

* * *

In the hallway, MG struggles with the lock on his locker until it finally opens after a few frustrated bangs. He is busy putting his math textbooks in the locker when he spies a note that has been slipped in.

**Superman,**

**I heard there is going to be an alien attack at prom. I need your help to defeat them and save humanity. I will be waiting for you to fight by your side.**

**Spiderman.**

MG stares at the note, confused then begins to grin. It's a good thing he has that tux at home otherwise his fellow hero will be all alone. He puts the note in his backpack, along with a bunch of textbooks for the rest of the school day.

* * *

Later that evening in the Saltzman house, Caroline sits at her computer working on her novel whilst Alaric is on his exercise bike, getting a sweat on. “Would you rather be ravished by a pirate or a British rear admiral?” Caroline asks. 

“Pirate - no questions,” Alaric huffs trying to catch his breath. Caroline nods in agreement and continues to type on her computer. 

Lizzie enters the room, greeting her mother with a kiss on the cheek before approaching Alaric, who is now trying to cycle to the beat of ‘Crazy In Love’. “Daddy, I want to discuss the prom with you. It’s tomorrow night -”

“The prom? Josie has a date?”

“No, but-”

“It’s that hot rod Rafael, right? That’s who you want me to bend my rules for?”

Lizzie huffs and crosses her arms. “He’s not a ‘hot rod’. Whatever that is.”

“You’re not going unless your sister goes.” Lizzie tries to plead again but Alaric cuts her off. “End of story,” he says, checking his pulse after stopping cycling.

Lizzie stands there furious at her father and his stupid rules. “Fine. I see that I’m a prisoner in my own house. I’m not a daughter. I’m a possession!” She stomps upstairs.

“You know what happens at proms?” Alaric calls out. Instead of answering him, Lizzie slams her door shut for maximum effect to show how pissed she is. Alaric sighs.

Caroline stops her typing and looks up at Alaric. “They’ll dance, they’ll kiss, they’ll come home. Let her go,” she tries to reason. 

Alaric gets off his bike and wipes the sweat off his forehead with a towel. “Kissing? Is that what you think happens? Kissing isn’t what keeps me up to my elbows in placenta all day,” he says. Caroline doesn’t bother to argue with him as she returns to her work. 

* * *

After slamming her bedroom door, Lizzie turns on her bluetooth speaker and connects her phone up, making sure her music is as loud as possible whilst she is lying on the bed, cuddling a pillow for dramatic effect. She closes her eyes and takes deep breaths to calm herself down from her earlier outburst until she hears a knock at her door. “Come in,” she shouts. 

The door opens and Josie enters the room and sits down on the bed, turning down the speaker. “Listen, I know you hate having to sit at home because I don’t follow the crowd,” Josie says kindly. 

“Like you care,” Lizzie huffs, holding the pillow tighter. 

“I do care. But I’m a firm believer in doing something for your own reasons, not someone else’s.”

“I wish I had that luxury. I finally get asked to go to prom and I can’t go, because you won’t.”

Josie clears her throat. “Rafael never told you we went out, did he?”

“What?”

“A couple of years ago.”

Lizzie looks at Josie like she has three heads. “What?”

“He was, like, a total babe,” Josie mocks her younger self.

“But you hate Rafael,” Lizzie says confused.

“Now I do. Back then, was a different story.”

“As in…” Lizzie prompts her to continue. 

Josie takes a deep breath. “He said everyone was doing it. So I did it.”

“You did what?”

Josie continues on. “Just once. Afterward, I told him I didn’t want to anymore. I wasn’t ready. He got pissed. Then he broke up with me.”

Lizzie stares at her, dumbfounded. “But-”

“After that, I swore I’d never do anything just because ‘everyone else’ was doing it. And I haven’t since. Except for Bogey’s party, and my stunning gastro-intestinal display -”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lizzie asks, stunned.

“I wanted to let you make up your own mind about him.”

“No. You didn’t! If you really thought I could make my own decisions, you would’ve let me go out with him instead of helping Dad hold me hostage,” Lizzie shouts, furious for the second time in an hour. 

Josie stands up slowly. “That’s not-”

Lizzie cuts her off. “I’m not stupid enough to repeat your mistakes.” 

Josie looks at Lizzie with a hurtful look on her face. “I guess I thought I was protecting you.”

“God, you’re just like him! Just keep me locked away in the dark, so I can’t experience anything for myself!”

Josie sighed. “Not all experiences are good, Lizzie. You can’t always trust the people you want to,” Josie explains, trying to calm Lizzie down. 

“I guess I’ll never know, will I?” Lizzie rises from her bed and walks over to the door. She holds it open for Josie, who walks out the room with her head down. Josie turns her head round to say one final thing but Lizzie slams the door before she can say anything. Josie sighs and enters her room, putting her headphones in to drown out Lizzie awful music taste. 

* * *

The next day, it’s prom day. Josie is lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about her conversation last night with Lizzie. She rolls over and picks up her phone, sending a quick text. She gets a pretty quick reply and heads over to Lizzie’s room. She knocks on the door and hears come in through the door. Josie opens the door to see Lizzie sat in bed, still in her pyjamas and eating a bowl of cereal while High School Musical 3 plays on her tv. Josie gives Lizzie and grin, hoping this idea will mend them. “Feel like shopping?

Lizzie looks up. “What kind of shopping?”

“Prom dress shopping.”

“Really?” Lizzie asks with hopefulness in her voice. Josie smiles and nods. “Oh my god!” Lizzie gets up and tightly hugs her sister. “I’ll be ready in the next 10 minutes,” Lizzie said whilst tearing her room apart to find clothes to wear. Josie chuckles in response and heads downstairs, waiting on Lizzie.

* * *

The girls have spent the past two hours looking in a couple of clothing stores trying to find the best prom dress for Lizzie. They found a few nice dresses but none of them had the look Lizzie was going for - sexy but fun. She wants to surprise Hope. 

Josie is currently standing with five dresses in hands whilst Lizzie searches the clothing racks for more to try on. She picks up a hot pink skin-tight dress and shows Josie who scrunches her face up and shakes her head no. Lizzie looks back at the dress. “Yeah, you’re right. A little bit too revealing for a high school dance,” she says whilst putting the dress back. She continues to look at add clothes to the pile. 

“Can you please try them on? My arms are getting tired of carrying them around the store,” Josie says with a small pout on her lips. Secretly, she wanted to have a look at a dress to wear and treat herself to a normal high school event. But that was for the down-low, as far as Lizzie was concerned Josie was going to wear an old dress from her closet. 

“Yeah, I think I’ve seen all the options here. I’ll go try them on.” Lizzie took the pile of dresses from Josie, who shook out her arms. “Can you please wait and tell me your opinions?” Lizzie asked shyly. Josie thought this was adorable. She has never seen her sister like this before, Rafael better treat her well.

“Of course, Liz. Good have you look nice for prom,” Josie says taking a seat just outside the changing rooms, watching Lizzie enter her cubicle. 

Lizzie steps in and out of the cubicle wearing different dresses each time. So far they haven’t found a dress that gives the wow factor Lizzie wants but they have got a couple of options that they both like. One dress is an emerald green color that comes to the floor and the other is a short black dress with lace. Josie thinks Lizzie looks good in both dresses and she gives the girl her brutally honest option for ones that don’t suit her. Lizzie does chuckle when she came out in a frilly white dress and Josie said she looks like she stepped out of the Victorian times. 

Josie is scrolling through her phone when Lizzie steps out wearing the final dress. It is a short silver dress with a few sequins on it to give it that extra sparkle and Lizzie looks hot in it. Josie nods her head, a huge grin on her face. “That’s it. That’s the dress, Liz.” Lizzie bursts out in a smile and does a small twirl. “You look fucking hot in it.”

“Really? I really like it and it’s exactly what I’m trying to go for.”

“Yeah. You’ll have everyone drooling over you and whoever is taking you to prom is a lucky person.” Lizzie can’t contain her smile and goes over to hug her sister. 

“Thank you,” Lizzie says. Josie gives Lizzie a squeeze during the hug. “Now let’s get this paid for and look for some heels.”

After Lizzie purchased the dress and found the perfect pair of heels, the girls are walking through the mall towards to get some coffee. Lizzie is talking about some drama going on in the school and Josie listens, giving a hmm to show she’s still listening. She looks around and spots a dress in a shop window, which she instantly falls in love with. “Hey Liz, do you mind getting the coffees? I’m just going to nip to the toilet.” Lizzie nods and continues walking ahead. 

Josie walks into the shop and picks up the dress from the rack - it’s more beautiful up close. Josie quickly tries it on and falls in love with it even more. She decides to purchase the dress, excited to show Lizzie when they are getting ready tonight and hopefully a certain someone else will think she looks good. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat to me on twitter @bibibipark

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written. Not the best writer but really wanted to write a 10 things I hate about you Posie au. Hopefully, I do it some justice. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
